Sex Ed
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: HIYAS! First Kingdom Hearts story, hope you enjoy ! Oh yeah, Yaoi, Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, and more, so don't read if ya don't like! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Melanie: Hey! MrMissMrs Random here! This is my first ever Kingdom Hearts fic, it will be on the back burner a little unless I have plot bunnies and/or not going to be killed by my reviewers from my pokemon fics. ^_^**

**Random: *reads, then laughs head off* Sora and Riku are gonna be kissing!!!**

**Sora: WHAT?!?!**

**Riku: *eye twitching***

**Melanie: Yuppers. And also Akuroku, Zemyx, and other one's shall come! I had this idea from the beginning of my school's second semester, this is based a little on me or my friends, or my daydreaming and people I know only switched with Kingdom Hearts characters, and the truth stretched in some definite areas…XD**

**Random: Ya know, the way your friends describe you, you really do have a personality like-**

**Melanie: *covers mouth with duct tape* They can guess for themselves!!! **

**Roxas: …Why? WHY?!?!?!**

**Axel: *happily grinning* **

**Kairi: Ok…wow.**

**Namine: *teaching one of my OC's some new drawing techniques XD***

**Melanie: Take it away Zexy!!!**

**Zexion:…Melanie does not own Kingdom Hearts or anyone from Final Fantasy.**

**She only owns a copy of 358/2 Days, and you should hear her when she is squealing…**

**Melanie: THERE ARE AKUROKU HINTS IN THERE!!!! XD This is AU, and sorry for any **

**Wrong descriptions or OOC-ness!**

**Chapter 1- Schedule Change.**

* * *

***Roxas POV***

"***Yawn***. Ugh, wonder how Health's going to be…" I wondered aloud as my feet

dragged themselves up to a building known to people as Traverse High, though to others,

"The Institution."

I'm not kidding, TH has its share of whack-jobs, crack-heads, posers, and more. Weirdly,

I seem to be friends with some of them.

"Hey! You there!" A voice called down the hall.

I turned to see an upper classmen with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes run up to me.

"Do you know where class 232 is?" The guy asked.

"Nope, but I'm looking too…"

We started walking around, asking random passerby until someone was gracious enough to tell us it was on the third floor, once we appeared next to it there was a crowd of people next to it, so I assume we weren't late.

"Well, we made it!" The guy next to me smiled happily.

"Yeah." I smiled in relief, being late for the first day of class was NOT a good first

impression…

Speaking of first impressions, I turned around to the upper classman. "My names Roxas."

"Hayner." The guy smiled. "Junior. You?"

"Freshman." I sheepishly replied.

"Ah, should've guessed with your height." Hayner chuckled, than added quickly. "Then again! I'm almost done with this school and still haven't learned where babies come form!"

I laughed at Hayner's joke, he seemed like a nice guy.

"Hey, Roxas." I heard another voice say, it was from a girl with short red hair and blue

eyes say, next to her was a girl with curly brown hair and eyes I think were around a

blueish green. "Sora still snoring in his bed while the rest of us go back to 'work'?"

"Hey, Kairi." Waving a hand to my brother's best friend with a grin. "He wishes, Coach

Michaels has him and the others in running up at the crack of dawn."

"Hm, you should've stayed on Roxas." Kair replied with a pout. "Both you and Sora can whip even the best senior's butt."

"I don't know about that." I laughed. "We've just been doing it for a long time, so it's almost second-"

"ROXY!!!!!!!" A hyper voice yelled, then a teen-sized weight tackled me from behind, sending both of us to the floor.

"Ow! Demyx!!! How many times have I told you NOT TO DRINK COFFEE!?!?" I yelled in response.

A boy with a cross between a mullet and Mohawk pouted down at the smaller blonde. "But I want you too meet someone!"

***Normal POV***

Roxas got up from Demyx's tackle-hug, just coming around the corner was a boy with lilac-colored hair that was styled to cover some of his eye, he was holding a huge book, not to mention a messenger bag filled with even more books.

_Wow, I thought I enjoyed reading_. Roxas thought.

"Rox, this is my friend Zexy!!!" Demyx squealed as he wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"It's Zexion." The lilac-colored boy replied coolly before going to reading his large book, but not before Roxas noticed a slight red tint to his cheeks.

"So, has the teacher come yet?" Demyx asked.

"Since we're still out here, probably not." Roxas said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry I'm late!!!!" A tall blur with messy hair came to the front of the crowd. He was somewhere in his twenties, and he was carrying some notebooks in his hand, another had a key that was unlocking the door. Some of the girl's were already swooning, despite it being early in the morning and grumbling about loss of 'beauty sleep' they definitely had enough time to start blushing at the new teacher. After the door was unlocked everyone swarmed into the classroom, quickly heading for seats in the back so they could talk with their friends. Roxas moved to one of the desks up front, not because he was a teacher's pet or anything, just because it was the only available desk left. Not to mention having a desk all to himself…

"Hey, everyone. I'm Mr. Strife, but you can call me Cloud. I am the school's guidance counselor, but since Ms. Anders err…retired last semester early, I will be filling in for this semester and the rest of the school year until they can find a replacement."

A few snickers were issued between the desks, everyone knew that Ms. Anders was the oldest teacher on campus, and after years of dealing with crazy teenagers, she finally snapped.

"Anyway, let's take roll-"

**BANG!**

Roxas quickly turned around in surprise at the noise coming from the now opened door. Stepping in was a very tall guy with equally space-taking fire-red hair. "Sorry I'm late, Cloud. Forgot it was the first of the semester!" The tall guy rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

Cloud, however, eye began to twitch. "Axel."

_Huh? Axel? _Roxas turned to the loud arrival.

After rubbing his temples he pointed to the last free chair, which, surprisingly, was RIGHT NEXT to Roxas's. "Just sit down and be quiet before I get a migraine."

"Sure thing, Teach." Axel sauntered over to the seat, where Roxas still had a confused look on his face.

Wot? What the heck just happened?

"Hey, do you always have your mouth open like that? Or are you just happy to see me?" A voice whispered in his ear.

"MEEP!" Roxas couldn't help but squeak in surprise, his face turning red, while around him people started to chuckle. The blonde haired boy's face flared up again, but this time in fury. "Shut up."

"Oh, feisty one, aren't we?" The new guy chuckled.

"Ok, let's just get started with introducing what we will learn in this class. First, we will learn how damaging drugs can be to the human body, than about health and fitness. And then-"

Axel raised his hand, while Roxas just looked in confusion.

"Yes, Axel."

"Which day are we going to learn how to use a condom?"

Both Roxas's and Cloud's mouths made a simultaneous pop sound as they dropped open.

"Wh-why do you need to know?!" Cloud stuttered after righting himself.

"Just because I want to know which days I can miss, I have already known how to put one on since I was fourteen."

While Cloud was struggling to grab papers and continue with his chat, Axel leaned over to Roxas, which said teen highly disliked.

"Hey, blondie, what's your name?" The other boy's bright green eyes glinted.

Roxas's first though to say was. _None of your damn business, _or…_Its up your ass, why don't you stick your head up there to look for it? _Or…

"Roxas. Roxas Leonheart."

DAMMIT! Why the hell does my politeness not listen to my brain?!?!

"Well, Rox-ass…"

What the hell?!?!

Axel leaned in closer.

Does this guy know a little thing called personal space?!

"_I look forward to getting to know you."_

Roxas mentally sighed in relief. _Phew, I thought he was gonna…_

"You know, if you need a private tutor on how to use a condom, I will be happy to help for free."

Roxas than stabbed a pencil in Axel's leg.

"YOW!"

**Melanie: Okay, first chapter! Please review nicely, and thanks for reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Melanie: Ok~! Here is another chapter of Sex Ed!**

**Random: Ouch with the last chapter for Axel. ^_^**

**Melanie: Yeah, but that's what makes it funneh. Besides, he can take it, as long as he gets into Roxas's pants.**

**Roxas: *demon-face* Melanie-**

**Random: Don't say anything, it won't do any good.**

**Axel: Melanie doesn't own us or any other characters' she just owns the plot. **

**Melanie: Rub salt in the wound why don't ya…**

**Random: Trust me, it's a VERY good thing she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts…XD**

**Chapter 2: Fan-girls. Why did it have to be fan-girls?**

* * *

**~Roxas's POV~**

My eye was still twitching 'till lunch after having to sit next to that…that…IDIOT for an entire period…

Even more, I found out my new math teacher, Mr. Almasy, has a permanent stick up his ass. I mean seriously, he yells at the slightest disturbance or chuckle. God, I miss Ms. Gainsborough…she was the greatest math teacher I ever had…

"Roxas, you're spacing again." A voice knocked me out of my thoughts. Next to me was a girl with short black hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Wait, let me steal his pudding cup!"

**SMACK.**

"Get your own food, Demyx!" The girl's eye-twitched as she slapped the said blond upside the head.

I laughed at Dem's face. "Thanks for saving my food, Xion."

"No problem." Xion smiled. "But, why are you spacing, you don't space unless it's something important on your mind. Who is it? What's his name? And is he hot?"

Despite being my best friend, Xion was a meddlesome person. She could say something really perverted and my cheeks would be stained red for days.

"In fact it is a guy on my mind, though definitely not in the way you believe, he's the biggest-"

We were interrupted when a huge joined squeal showered across the cafeteria. I saw a spikey-haired teen rushing through the doors, holding onto the collar of a taller, white-haired male.

"Roxas! You have to help me!!!"

"Sora?! What the-"

"THERE HE IS!"

"GIVE US BACK OUR RIKU!!!!"

Sora's eyes widened in fear, he rushed toward me with the other boy. "Hide him!"

In my stupification Xion shoved both my brother and the other boy under our table before a huge stampede of hormones came to the table. At the lead was I believe an older girl with a tone of make up and big boobs. Seriously, they looked like they were going to fall out of her tank top. I do not know how the hell people think that's attractive…

"WHERE IS HE?!?!" The girl grabbed my shirt collar and hoisted me up.

"Wah?! He who? I don't know who your talking about-"

"You know perfectly well! Stealing my Riku-"

"Hey! He's MY Riku!"

"You!? HA! You stuff your bra-"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!!!!"

"WELL I DID BITCH!!!"

_It appears the pack has resulted to cannibalism in order to find a suitable mate…_ My thoughts narrated as my sweat-drop grew.

"Wait, Buffy, he looks different from that kid. He's blond…"

"Yeah, come to think of it…"

I was then returned to earth, my rump stinging from the impact of the tiled floor. "Owww…"

"Just be careful, blondie. 'Cause if you or any of your friends get in our way, its curtains." The one called Buffy said.

"I would take you more seriously if you didn't look like I could pay you for a lap dance. I mean seriously, you look like a call girl. And NOT the upper-class kind." I replied in a blunt tone.

"Why you-!?"

"Hey! I just saw someone with white hair walk out of the cafeteria!" Xion said as she stood up.

"AFTER HIM!!!!!!" The girl's yelled before rushing once again out the door.

Roxas turned to a smiling Xion after he found Sora and the other boy still under the table hiding. "Who did they run after?"

"Mr. Sephiroth." Xion's smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Revenge my friend, sweet revenge."

"You still hold a grudge from when you were sent to the principle's office?"

"It was final's! I had to rush here, I couldn't change out of my pajama bottoms, besides, senior's do it!"

Sora's head popped up, also helping the other boy to his feet. I got a better look at him. He had shiny white hair and aquamarine eyes, he was tall and pretty muscular, despite wearing a leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans.

"Sora, what did you do?"

* * *

**~Sora's POV (Earlier this morning)~**

"Boys, we have a new person on our team. He is an exchange student from errr…"

"Radiant Garden, sir." A melodic voice replied.

"Right, and I want all of you to treat him with respect, yada yada…please meet Riku Kross."

I was still partially asleep, not paying attention too much to this.

"Sora!" An sophomore hissed, knocking me upside the head.

"Yow!" I said and stuck my tongue out at the guy. It was too early for this! Why can't we start school like at noon or something…

"Leonheart! Front and center!"

"Yes, coach." I said, yeah, I wasn't that scared. I mean, I was the best freshman on the struggle team, ever since my brother quit…

"Sora, Sora…" I heard people chant. I grabbed a struggle bat, turning around to face my opponent…

**And met a pair of the most beautiful eyes in the entire world.**

Before finding my face planted into the mat.

"And we have a new champion! Riku Kross!" Coach announced.

_What the hell?! I LOST?!?! _

"Hey, sorry about that, man." I heard the smooth voice say once again before, a hand pulled me up off the mat. The guy with the eyes also I realized had a pretty sexy smile as well…

_NO! DAMMIT!!!! Stop those thoughts Sora!!!!_

"I..uh..M-my name's Sora! Leonheart!" I stuttered, mentally slapping myself for the stuttering part.

The guy did that sexy smirk again, before shaking my hand. "Riku. I hope we can get to know each other…"

**~Normal POV (first period)~**

"I'd like you all to meet a new student. Please welcome…"

Sora's mouth dropped as he saw the silveret enter the classroom. Looking even hotter when he was wearing regular clothes. She heard a few girls sigh and giggle in the class.

"I let you find a seat, Riku. We are just going to be doing a review lab…"

"Oh! You can sit next to me, Riku!" A girl chirped.

"Lindsey, I'm already your lab partner!" A boy said, before being pushed out of his seat.

"We'll talk later, Bobby!"

"No! You can sit with me!" Another girl replied.

Sora could feel his eye twitching as almost every girl in the class stood up to offer to be Riku's lab partner.

"Um, I'll just sit over here…"

Riku plopped into the seat beside Sora. "Mind if we partner up? I don't really know anyone else…"

Sora smiled in response. "Sure, no prob." The shorter brunet was yelling mentally at the part of him who was doing a victory dance and making faces at the girls.

"Hey, what do you have?" Riku said.

"Wh-what?" Sora blushed.

"I mean, classes." Riku blinked in confusion, taking out his schedule and showing Sora. "Wonder if we share any others."

"O-oh!" Sora scanned the schedule, smiling. "We have Struggle and Biology, of course, but also Algebra and English!"

"Nice!" Riku grinned happily.

Before Sora handed the schedule back to the silveret, his cerulean eyes blinked. "Art?"

"I…like to draw." Riku said in embarrassment, which Sora thought was pretty cute.

_NO!!! Stop. Thinking. Those. Things!!! Riku seems like a cool dude, don't ruin a possible friendship, Sora!_

"At least you can. I can't even draw a rabbit." Sora said, while Riku chuckled.

"Alright you two, quit your jabbering and get to work." The teacher replied sternly.

"Yes ma'am."

**~Normal POV (Walking to lunch)~**

"I can't believe we actually have to dress up to preform dumb Shakespeare. I mean seriously! This century dudes shouldn't where poofy pants!" Sora complained as he and Riku were walking to the cafeteria.

"Come on, Shakespeare is one of the greatest playwrights. Besides, you might get paired to do a scene with a girl you like." Riku said smugly. While Sora shook his head.

"Nah, all the girl's around here are either my best friend or…"

"Hey, Riku!"

"…Criminally insane…" Sora muttered as the two boys met a gaggle of girl's who looked like they all put on too much make up to try and cover zit spots. The lead one with a tank top that was just keeping her boobs from flying out.

"Hello, Riku. We want to welcome you to TH."

"Um…thanks, I think…" Riku sweat dropped.

The girl strutted closer, while both Sora and Riku took a few steps back.

"And we'd also like you to join us for lunch."

"You can sit next to me!" A girl spoke up.

"No! Me!"

"Um, I'm sorry, maybe some other…"

"Please, we insist." The girl, while the crowd stepped closer.

"He said no." Sora said in a blunt tone.

"We didn't ask you, shortie!" The girl hissed.

"At least nothing I have is fake!" Sora pointed at the girl's chest.

"Your going to pay for that, shortie!!! Come on Riku, let's-"

"I said no-" Before Riku could finish, Sora had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and darted away from the mob.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!

**~Present~**

"And that's what happened." Sora ended, while Riku was twiddling his fingers in embarrassment.

"Well, don't worry Riku. Not all females are crazy as that. Take Xion for example! She is completely oblivious to guys unless there gay and she can yoai fan-girl!" Demyx said.

**SMACK!**

"Silence, water boy…" Xion's eye twitched.

"Well, nice to meet you I guess. I'm Roxas." Roxas replied and shook the silveret's hand.

"Likewise." Riku grinned, causing Roxas to grin back. He had a feeling that this was a type a guy you could get along with, and wasn't a redheaded lecher…

"Hey, Rox-ass!"

_Speak of the fuckin' devil…_

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**Next chapter you'll meet Axel's friends.**

**And here is the teacher's names.**

**Ms. Gainsborough- Aerith (she's married to Zack Fair in this, but kept her maiden name.)**

**Mr. Almasy- Seifer (Oh, he'll come more later on, mhahahahaha…)**

**Also, don't feel so sorry for Sephiroth, you'll come soon to loath him. ^_^ XD**

**Ta-ta! And thank you to all who read, and especially to those who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melanie: *reading Romeo and Juliet* I can't find it!**

**Celeste *One of my OC's*: Find what?**

**Melanie: That 'lightning' scene my friends were talking about!**

**Celeste: *sweat drops* You mean when they are talking about…**

**Melanie: Shush! I still have to read and perform a scene from this in English! **

**Celeste: Hoping to play Juliet?**

**Melanie: *shrugs* Don't really care, no guy that I like that way in the class. **

**Celeste: Well, Zerez's OC and Melanie's other OC shall make cameo appearances, she has yet to decide if they'll be main characters. **

**Melanie: DON'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Celeste: Sheesh…Melanie does not own Kingdom Hearts. She also doesn't own Assassin Zerez's OC that may show up, she does however, own this plot and her OC that may show up.**

**Melanie: ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Chapter 3- FOOD FIGHT!!!!**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"How is the hottest thing in this dump doing this lunch hour?" Axel said while waltzing over to Roxas with a grin on his blonde, however, had an strange twitching in his eye…

"Roxas, who's that?" Sora said in confusion.

"He's…"

"Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" The red head smirk grew bigger.

Xion walked up to Axel, looking as if she was inspecting him. Axel raised and eyebrow when he saw Roxas put his head in his hands.

"I've made my decision!" Xion exclaimed, while everyone could imagine the question mark above Axel's head. Xion then gave the red head a surprise hug. "Nice to meet you, Roxas's future boyfriend!"

"XION!!!!!!" Roxas yelled.

Axel's grin grew as he spun the girl around before putting her back down gently on the ground. "Likewise, and who might you be?"

"I'm Xion, Roxas's best friend."

"You mean, his best FEMALE friend!" Demyx said before pushing Xion out of the way. "I'm Demyx! I play the guitar and am Roxas's bestest buddy in the universe!"

Sora decided to join in the introducing. "Well, I'm Sora! Roxas's brother!"

Sora shot a look of victory at Xion and Demyx, before bringing a amused Riku into the group. "And this is Riku!"

"Nice to meet ya all, when me and Roxas get married, you're all invited-"

"Do. Not. Even. Say. It." Roxas said with venom in his voice. "YOU ARE A CRAZY. PSYCO-!"

"Before you finish that, Roxas, I would like you to meet my own best friend in the entire world." Axel said before picking up the blond.

"HELP!!! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!!!!" Roxas yelled, while his friends watched Axel carry him away with grins. "YOU TRAITORS!!!!"

When the pair were far enough away, Sora turned to Xion with a hint of worry in his eyes. "He won't…"

"No, everything is fine, Sora. My instincts tell me he is a good guy. And besides, remember all the other crushes or 'dates' Roxas has had?"

"What does she mean?" Riku asked.

"She mean's that Roxas would never speak to anyone we found out he crushed on, and…"

Demyx broke into song.

_"Would not give. No, maid or male, time of day…"_

"You mean, he might have not liked them at all?" Riku said.

Xion shrugged. "We just know that Roxas has never reacted this way to another human being before, usually he can be pretty emotion-less."

"I see…" Riku sweat-dropped as he could still here the blonde's swears from across the cafeteria. "He knows some colorful words though…"

**~Axel's POV (Yeah, SHOCKING! XD)~**

Wow, Roxas had some lungs on him. He was still yelling after I took him to meet my friend. But even when he's yelling, that kid still looks unbelievably adorable. I mean, he is like a blond god or something!

"YOU RETARD!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! AXEL!!! YOU KNOW WHAT?!? I'M GONNA CALL YOU ASS-HOLE FROM NOW ON!!!"

With very, very strong lungs…hmm, need to put those to the test sometime…

I gently put Roxas down. Well, as gentle as I could with him acting like a wildcat.

"No why did you-?!"

"Axel Kanji, do I have to bail you out of jail again? They'll put you up higher you know for kidnapping…" I heard a familiar female voice. Turning Roxas's head to face the body connected to the voice, I said.

"Roxas, meet…"

A girl with light blond hair and blue eyes was sitting down. She was wearing what I'd like to call her 'drawing' glasses. They were white-lined that matched her white dress, she was wearing some white boots, as well as a white jacket next to her handbag. As usual, a sketchbook in her hand.

"…Namine Fisher! The best artist in the entire universe!"

Roxas cocked his head to the side. I mentally slapped myself for almost tackling him, just…so…molestable! (XD)

Namine smiled and went to shake Roxas's hand. "Nice to meet you, Roxas."

"I wish I could say the same, however under certain circumstances…"

Both of them looked over at me with blank stares.

_GAH!!! ICE-GLARE STARE DOWN ATTACK!!!!_

"Well, I was already introduced to his friends, so I thought it would be a great opportunity to introduce you, Nami!"

Namine rolled her eyes and patted Roxas's shoulder. "It's alright, I think he forgot to take his medication."

"That would explain so much, is he prone to stalking and kidnapping? Or is it just me?" Roxas said.

"Hmm…maybe both." Namine said.

"Namine!" I yelled.

**~Roxas POV~**

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Namine, I'd like to see your drawings sometime, but now I have to-"

"Wait!"Dammit! So close!

The red head psycho came up to me. "Listen, how-about I…"

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to even ask!"

"My answer would be no, so don't hold your breath."

And then I made a dramatic exit, never being bothered by Axel again…

Nope. It's what I wished, but THIS is what happened…

Ass-hole tried to grab my hand, which made me bump into a girl who was eating her lunch, and…

**SQUISH!**

Axel's eyes widened, was that _fear_?

The boy beside her had black spikey hair, and turned around, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry-"

The girl turned around, her face and a few strands of her wavy blond hair was covered in mash potatoes. I gulped.

_Worse then the double death-glare_…Axel thought.

_Oh man, he's going to die…_ Many people who saw that thought.

_Random, please don't…_ The black-haired male thought.

**Before…**

The girl grabbed the chocolate shake she was drinking, and dumped it over Roxas's head.

Roxas wiped his face. Both of them were having a stare down.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!"

**All hell broke loose.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Melanie: So, Sato and Random are introduced!**

**Celeste: This…shall not end well…**

**Melanie: I really hope I put Axel's POV right, it's hard! I'm better with uke POV! **

**Celeste: 'Cause she is one.**

**Melanie: …I will ignore that comment. Just want to say thanks to everyone who has given reviews and read so far! This is coming up to be one of my most viewed stories EVAR!!!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melanie: We're…BACK!**

**Celeste: Oh boy…what happened with the food fight?!**

**Melanie: You shall see, but first, I have decided to reply to reviews now before chappies begin! **

***Cheers!***

**Dragon Knight Zerez: Thanks! Sato is going to be a main character, but I don't think I'll pair him up with anyone, unless you what him to be. *shrugs***

**KagomeStar125: Hahaha! Thanks for reading!**

**XxMelxBelxX: If you want more, I shall try to give more! …And more!**

**Kit572: Ditto ouch. Hope she's alright. **

**Glacer101: Thank you! I want to make sure nobody is terribly OOC, I hate when that happens! XD**

**11newsgirl11: Hehehe…yup. I don't really pair Xion up with anybody, but I see her as like a sister-figure or best friend I think. ^_^ I've never had a food fight at my school either…they should make a day for it! AND YES!!! ROXAS SO MOLESTABLE!!!! XD **

**horserider117: Epic lawls. I love torturing the baddies. You'll soon find that out.**

**Yuki-neechan: YAY!!!! I'M CORRUPTING THE YOUTH LIKE SOCRATES!!!! (XD Yeah…) **

**Nekotsubasa: Thanks. I definitely strive for no horrible OOC-ness, unless it's SUPPOSED to be crack. XD Can't wait for an update on Fuzzbutts!**

**ME: Yes…yes it is.**

**Dance of Flame: Thankies mes amie! I can't help but giggle at cranky ukes that are really softies inside. Roxas I think would be like that. ^_^ **

**Celeste: Well, what happened?!**

**Random: …I. Have. Potatoes. In. My. Hair.**

**Roxas: …I. Have. Chocolate. Shake. In. Mine.**

**Axel: …There like twins…**

**Sato: *nodding his head in agreement***

**Demyx: Hi~!! Melanie said I could do the disclaimer today! MrMissMrs Random does not own my or the others, except for Random. **

**Melanie: Could boy Dem-Dem! You get a treat! *throws a pudding cup***

**Demyx: YAY!!!!! Pudding is essential for life. ^_^**

**Zexion: …**

**Melanie: *hands push on Zexion's head * In Zexy's language, enjoy!**

**Demyx: *lands on his lap* Yup! I've taught her well!**

**Zexion: *tomato-red***

**Chapter 4- A Cleanup, Makeup, and Reunion **

* * *

"Well, what have you two got to say for yourselves? You've abused enough food to last the school cafeteria for a week!" Principle Xemnas's eyes flashed in annoyance towards the two blonds sitting inside his office, they were still covered in food, along with the girl still rubbing her neck from her hair being pulled, and Roxas still hadn't got the feeling back in his shin…

"…He/She started it!" Both Roxas and the girl pointed at each other, before sending death glares.

"I don't care WHO started it. BOTH of you will have to clean it up! And I'm sending phone-calls to you're guardians."

Roxas gave a small groan. Just picturing the look on Squall's face when he got home. He noticed the girl's face pale, but then the fire returned into her eyes as she looked up at the principle.

"I expected better from you, Mr. Leonheart. And Miss Chase!"

Both looked up at the tempo of his voice raised. "We do not permit this type of activity at our school, even if it is your first week. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." The girl said, though the look of rebellion still glowed in her eyes.

"Now both of you report to the cafeteria." Xemnas pointed to the door, both of the blonds exited.

* * *

"This is your fault!" Roxas yelled at the girl, who was cleaning the tables while he mopped.

"Me?! You're the one who got mashed potatoes in my hair!"

"Ever heard of an accident?! And what about that kick in the shin?!"

"I was aiming for the redhead! He practically yanked my scalp out after what I did with the chocolate shake!"

Roxas sighed. "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot…but…"

The slightly taller blond held out his hand to the girl. "Truce?"

The girl looked warily at the hand, before shaking it. "…Truce."

The boy gave a faint smile. "My name's Roxas, you?"

"…Random."

"Huh? I was saying hello, that isn't-"

"My name is Random. I didn't stutter!" The girl giggled mischievously.

"Yeah, but what kind of name is Random?"

"Better then my full name."

"What's your full name?"

"…I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"…Because then I'd have to kill you." Random said with a blank stare, Roxas's face paled, before a full-blown grin came on the girl's face. "You're so gullible, Rox!"

"Roxas?" The blonds turned around to find Sora walking in, behind him was Riku, Xion, and that boy with black spikey hair, who gave a look of both relief and annoyance at Random.

"Hey, Sora. Is Squall pissed?" Roxas said.

"Not sure, haven't been to his class yet." The brunet said to his twin.

Meanwhile, Random was staring at Riku, blinking. Riku caught this, but instead of saying anything, he was also blinking.

"…Ri-Ri?"

"…Rand-Rand?"

"IT IS YOU!!!!" Random said before tackling the white-haired boy to the ground. Roxas looked confused. Xion was giggling. The boy was rolling his eyes and frowning. While Sora started to see red…

"You've gotten so tall, man!" Random laughed.

"And you've gotten heavy." Riku said, faking a wheeze of discomfort. "Man, to many ice creams…"

"Shut up!" Random playfully punched the boy's shoulder as they both got up, Random's arm around Riku's shoulders and vice-versa.

"How do you two know each other?" Roxas said.

"Well, our Mom's used to be business partners, and we would play together. By the way, where's Marty and Missy?" Riku questioned.

"Who are they?" Sora said. _More people Riku knows?!?!_

"Random's younger brother and sister. They are triplets." The black-haired boy said.

"Why aren't they here then, Sato?" Xion spoke up.

"Well…"

"Anyway! We kept in touch as penpals until Riku moved from Radiant Garden. You should've told me you moved to Traverse!" Random pouted. "Sato is the only one I have!"

"Oh, that's sooo bad." Sato sarcastically replied.

Random wrapped an arm around Sato's neck as well. "Aw, you know I love ya dude. You're my best friend! Now if only Mont was here I could have all my bestest guy buds!"

Sora's frown turned upside down at Random saying her 'friends'. "Well, welcome to Traverse as we;ll, Random!"

Random flashed a grin, before hifiving Sora.

"Glad to see you've made it in one piece." Sato said.

"Yeah, well, Mansex I think is going soft…"

"Mansex?" The other's said in confusion.

Sato chuckled. "Just a little name Random came up with for our principle…"

"You REALLY don't want to know why." Random shivered.

Somehow the other's knew to take her word for it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the ladies bathroom…**

"I can't believe it! Now that blond hussy is coming on to Riku!" Buffy snarled as she was reapplying her makeup.

"Nah, I think there's something going on between her and the black haired guy that scowls…" A girl with puffy hair replied.

All the girl's started to gossip about the girl. Before the smell of roses wafted into the air…

"Oh no. H-I mean, _She's coming."_ A girl stage-whispered.

A form with pink hair wafted into the lavatory, a girl with acid blond hair and antennas stepped through as well.

"What do you have to report on the mew meat." The pink-haired person said.

"W-well, Riku Kross is definitely a 10. And…The girl…"

"Tell me later. Our top priority is getting Kross…"

"B-but…s-sir…"

The girl covered her mouth, but it was to late.

"_What did you say?" _

"I mean ma'am! Th-they have already been infiltrated…"

"Hmph. That has never stopped us before…" The person flipped there hair and faced Buffy. "Right?"

"…Right." Buffy mumbled.

"Now, starting tomorrow…"

The other girl's leaned in, a wicked grin flashed on the antennae girl's face.

"…_It's War."_

* * *

**So more or less the teen bad guys are put in. Favpairing Shirts and magic muffins for reviewers who guess the two introduced villans are!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Now click the pretty button below…Come on…**

***Showing of an Axel and Roxas plushie that goes to the first person to guess correctly***

**You know you want tooo~!!!!!**

**P.S: Zemyx next chapter~! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melanie: Hello All!**

**Random: Where ya been?**

**Melanie: I was on vacation! But I havz cometh back!!!!!! :D Sorry for long wait, but here is a Zemyx chaptah! **

**Random: Nice…**

**Sato: *glad he hasn't been paired up yet***

**Melanie: I've already decided a pairing for Sato!**

**Sato: *anime falls***

**Random: No CallbackShipping (RandomXSato xD)!**

**Melanie: No, it something else, though now that you mention-**

**Random: *duct-tapes Melanie's mouth* Sora!**

**Sora: Melanie does not own us or Kingdom Hearts. Both she and Xemnas wish they did though.**

**Xemnas: KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Random: SHUT UP MANSEX! *whacks Mansex with her keyblade***

**Sato: Much better than being whacked…*smirking and watching show***

**Melanie: *trying to rip tape off***

**Chapter 5- Lines **

* * *

**(A couple of months ago)**

Zexion was sitting on a chair in the deserted library, enjoying a huge-looking book. It was a Friday afternoon, so mostly everyone had already left or doing after school activities. As he was losing himself into the old English of Shakespeare, he started to hear something…

"**What is a youth…? Impetuous fire…"**

Zexion looked up from his book, wondering where the sound of a sitar and beautiful voice was coming from…

"**What is a maid…? Ice and desire…"**

Zexion stood up and decided to investigate, following the voice…

_"**The world goes on…**_

_**A rose wilt...**_

**_And then will fade…"_**

The slate-haired boy turned a corner, finding a dirty-blonde haired boy sitting on a table, a blue sitar in his hands and eyes closed as he was crooning the words…

_"**So dies a youth…**_

_**So die-aaaaas…"**_

The boy hit a high crescendo.

_"**The fairest maid…(1)"**_

Zexion felt his whole body reach a calm, before the boy on the table's eyes opened and eyes widened. Then it tensed back up again.

"I'm so sorry! I though nobody was here and-"

"It's fine. I was doing some reading. But what was that song? It seemed familiar…" Zexion cut in.

"Oh! It's from the sixties version of **Romeo and Juliet.** I was just practicing the song because I asked my teacher if I could perform it for extra-credit…" The boy's cheeks were turning red in embarrassment, looking down. "I…kind of need it…"

Zexion's lips almost turned up to a warm smile on the face, but he disciplined it back, keeping the indifferent face, but still not being able to hide the curiosity in the eye that was not hidden by his bangs. "Well, I hope you do well with it…"

As Zexion was walking back to grab his things, the boy ran beside him. "W-wait!"

Zexion turned around to find him staring into two dark blue eyes that shined with an energy Zexion had never seen before, well, unless they were stoned. But this shine was twinkling while during the normal time's it was dull.

"My name is Demyx. What's yours?" The boy called Demyx smiled.

Zexion quickly looked up and down at the boy's frame. It was lithe, but compact, He was wearing skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt, and a loose black tank top with accents of silver. His showing skin was tan, and his hair was styled into something between a Mullet and a Mohawk with bangs framing his forehead and sometimes falling into his line of sight.

"Zexion." The slate-haired boy replied, before going back to gathering his stuff and walking out the door.

* * *

**(two weeks later)**

Zexion was back to reading in the library, but instead of being absorbed in his literature, he was looking around for a familiar blond head in the empty rows…

He sighed. 'He was probably in here just one time, why did you have to get your hopes up?'

"If I destroy…no, that's not it…dammit, I'm going to be slaughtered…"

Zexion quickly walked through, scanning the rows and shelves until he found Demyx groaning as he was looking through a book that on the cover said **Simply Shakespeare(2). **

"Demyx?" Zexion spoke out.

"Wha!?" Demyx felt the book fall from his fingers as he turned around in surprise, before laughing. "Oh, hi Zexy!"

Zexion blinked. "Zexy?"

"Uh, yeah, it's a nickname. That okay if I call you that?" Demyx looked like he was hoping he didn't offend the older boy.

'A nickname…never had one of those.' Zexion mused. "Sure."

"Great." Demyx smiled in relief.

"So what are you doing?" Zexion asked.

Demyx's smile turned in to a grimace as he picked up the book from the floor. "Practicing lines, I have to perform a scene from **Romeo and Juliet. **If I don't do well, my partner for the scene will kill me, then I'll fail."

Zexion picked up the book and studied it. "…I could help if you want."

Demyx took a double take. "What? Really?!"

"Sure, I had to do the same thing in my freshman year." Zexion shrugged. He also brough out a small book that had a red rose. "I even have my own copy I brought for light-reading."

"Wow! Thanks so-" Demyx's mouth shut and he turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…my scene is when Romeo and Juliet first meet, and I'm sure you don't…"Dem's cheeks turned that adorable pink once again. Zexion couldn't fight back his smile this time.

"It's fine. Just start." Zexion coaxed, as he found the page.

Demyx took a deep breath. Before trying his lines…

**(Half an hour later)**

"See! I suck Zexion! I just can't do Romeo!" Demyx's eyes were in a panic, while Zexion's were eerily calm.

"I have an idea, why don't we switch roles?"

Demyx had a dead panned look. "Huh?"

"I'll play Romeo, while you follow what I do and then take that into your own acting." Zexion replied.

Demyx sighed. "Well…worth a shot."

Zexion began, taking Demyx's hand, which caused the blonde to get goosebumps.

"**If I profane with my unworthiest hand**

**This holy shrine, the gentle is this:**

**My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand**

**To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."**

Demyx blushed as he felt soft lips caressing his palm. 'It's just acting! Hold yourself together.' Demyx snatched his hand away like it said, starting Juliet's lines.

"**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,**

**Which mannerly devotion shows in this;**

**For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,**

**And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."**

Zexion began his lines again, sounding just as confused as Romeo would be.

"**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"**

Demyx almost giggled at the look of confusion on Zexion's face, before replying.

"**Ay, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer."**

Zexion walked up behind the other boy, whispering in his ear that caused shivers to run down his spine.

"**O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!"**

Demyx brought their hands together making them clasp there hands in a look of praying.

"**Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."**

Zexion's face started to move closer to Demyx's, while the blonde's face turned even redder and turned away.

"**Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake!" **

Zexion's voice, no matter if it was just acting, held Demyx to the spot as he utter the lines.

"**Then move not."**

Demyx's chin was lifted to look straight into Zexion's un-hair-hidden eye. The younger boy had an urge to tuck back those stubborn strands of hair that covered that other dark eye.

"**While my prayer's effect I take.**

**Thus from my lips, by thine…"**

Demyx felt his eyes start to close in anticipation…

"**,my sin, is purged." **Zexion whispered before gently pressing his lips to Demyx's. After a moment, the kiss started to grow deeper. Demyx wove his hands into Zexion's hair, making the slate-haired boy growl. The blond gasped, which gave Zexion enough time to shove his tongue into Demyx's open mouth, probing inside. Demyx moaned at the feeling of Zexion's tongue rubbing against his. Once Demyx started to run out of air Zexion started kissing the soft tan skin of the boys neck and jaw. Demyx head tipped back, moaning.

"Z-zexion…"

Zexion's eyes opened, as if being brought back to reality. He faced up and looked at the flushing face of Demyx, now looking a bit disappointed that he didn't feel anymore Zexion lips on his skin.

"What's wrong?" Demyx said.

The slate-haired boy's eye widened, seeing the his saliva around the boys mouth and neck and realized some was still connected to his lips, he quickly rubbed his mouth and dashed for the exit, grabbing his stuff with him. Leaving Demyx lying on the table, face showing pure confusion and a little bit of hurt.

**(A few days later)**

"Well done Demyx. This was probably the best performance so far." The teacher squeeled happily.

Demyx was in his costume and grinned. "Thank you."

And Demyx was proud of himself, they didn't kiss, but Demyx's partner, Rachel, still looked a little woozy from the scene, swooning near the door.

"You may now change back into your other clothes while we prepare for the next scene."

Demyx and Rachel started walking towards the locker rooms, when the girl spoke up.

"That was amazing, Demyx. I didn't know you had such a knack for acting." She smiled.

Demyx blushed in embarrassment. "It was no big deal…I had some help…"

The blond haired boy touched his lips in the memory of Zexion's kiss, his face turning sad, though Rachel fortunately didn't notice.

"Listen, Demyx…I hear you don't have a date for Winter Formal yet. Do you want to go with me?"

Demyx took a double take, looking at the girl who was looking eagerly at him. She was pretty, for a girl he had to admit. Her hair was auburn, and skin texture was nice, her eyes glinted a mischievous green.

Demyx also knew almost half his class was making goo-goo eyes at her. But, Demyx at the moment had no idea why.

"Sorry, Rachel. I just…don't feel that way about you, and I don't want to lead you on."

* * *

Zexion was doing his office aid work when he saw a familiar blond head walk across the hall, he snuck around to find Demyx in full costume. 'His performance must have been today…he looks good in tights…' Zexion's eyes traveled to take in the gracefulness of Demyx's legs, the slate-haired boy was licking his lips subconsciously, wondering how-

' Stop it. You're the one who did.' Zexion thought to himself, before seeing Demyx was not alone.

An attractive looking girl was beside him, he couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but Demyx blushed while she laughed, though Zexion noticed the flicker of sadness cross the blonde's face. Zexion inched closer, still hiding most of his body behind a hallway.

'What are they talking about?'

"**Listen, Demyx…I hear you don't have a date for Winter Formal yet. Do you want to go with me?"**

Zexion caught those words, and started feeling a strange sensation of wanting to grab the girl and start ripping all that pretty hair out of her scalp. He had read about jealousy millions upon millions of times in books, but he never knew how **strong **it was until he felt it himself for the first time. But that rage under-toned reason. It was his fault, he was the one who ran away from Demyx after the scene in the library. If this girl made Demyx happy, no matter how much he wanted to destroy her, then-

"**Sorry, Rachel. I just…don't feel that way about you. And I don't want to lead you on." **

Both Zexion and the girl Rachel's jaws dropped.

"**What?!"** Rachel screeched.

'Yeah. WHAT is the right word.' Zexion thought.

"**I'm so-"**

"**DON'T say that word! Forget you!" **The Rachel girl stomped to the girl's locker room and slammed the door, Demyx just watched the little tantrum and chuckled, before he sighed sadly and walked into the boy's locker room.

Zexion pondered for a minute. 'This could be my only chance…'

Before walking into the locker room after him.

* * *

'Wow, who knew the angel of the classroom had such a sore-loser attitude?' Demyx thought as he stripped off his uncomfortable tights, leaving him clad in his boxers and an unbuttoned white shirt. Demyx sighed again. "If only Zexion…"

"If only Zexion what?" A familiar low voice said.

Demyx inwardly squeaked as he turned around to find said slate-haired boy looking at him with his arms crossed. Demyx's face turned crimson as he yanked at his shirt to try and cover himself. "Wh-what are you doing here?!?!" He yelled.

Zexion's face was kept smooth. "I'm here to deliver a note for Mr. Smith."

"It's sixth period! Everyone knows that there's no gym for sixth!" Demyx replied. The boy felt a flood of anger and hurt at the sight of the older boy. But the next thing caught Demyx off guard.

"W-well…" Zexion stuttered and was looking at the floor, or at least was trying to, but kept staring down at Demyx's bare legs.

Demyx titlted his head in confusion as he studied Zexion's face. The boy was biting his lip, cheeks were dusted pink, and his visible eye seem to dart back and forth up and down the naked limbs. His fists clenching and unclenching.

Demyx had a devious smirk. 'Well, he's being tortured because he knows he can't have it. Let's do some more…'

* * *

Zexion went into the empty locker room, searching around the huge space until he found Demyx. He was about to call out when he noticed the boy was unbuttoning his vest, ripping it off and proceeding with the buttons of his shirt. Zexion couldn't speak, or look away. His eyes drank in the sight of the boys bare chest, looking about as tan as the rest of him. The blond then in Zexion's mind sensually rolled down the tights after taking off those strange half- pants. Zexion shook himself and tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. This boy to him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, like an old and expensive painting. But just like it, he could never touch…

"If only Zexion…" The beautiful being sighed.

Or could he…

"If only Zexion what?" Zexion replied as he stepped out of his hiding place.

The blond's face turned red as he tried to cover himself as he was yelling back at Zexion. Zexion gave his excuse smoothly, but Demyx caught on, which left the slate-haired boy now without an alibi for being in the locker room.

"W-well…" Zexion's mind was trying to grasp on to a convincible lie, but was more occupied staring at the incredible legs in front of him. Hormones were telling him to slam Demyx into the wall, though his brain was keeping those thoughts in control…

For the moment.

"Well, what?" Demyx replied in a now almost catty voice, sounding like he knew something Zexion didn't.

'What does he-'

Demyx bent down slowly to pick up his fallen tights from the floor, giving Zexion a view of his tight, boxer-clad ass. "I have to change, so if you need some help, you should go to-"

Hormones won.

Demyx felt himself being crashed into the gym lockers, one hand was yanking his head into a heated kiss and another was stroking his chest and stomach. The blond wrapped his arms around Zexion's slim waist to pull them closer together, but soon his thoughts became coherent and shoved the other boy off him, catching his breath.

"Why the hell did you do that?!?!" Demyx yelled.

"Because I wanted to, and you wanted to too." Zexion was still gasping for air, but was pointing down…

At the tent forming in Demyx's boxers.

Demyx face turned red. Once again, he was humiliated by Zexion. Why did that guy do this to him? Did he enjoy ripping the blonde's heart out? Tears started to form when he realized he didn't care if Zexion enjoyed it, he just wanted it, which made him disgusted with himself.

"Demyx?" A hesitant voice whispered.

"Go…a-away…" Demyx hiccupped, before slipping to the ground, covering his face has sobs started to rack his body. "Y-you've h-had y-your fun with me. Now s-stop t-twisting my feelings around…"

Zexion walked towards the other boy and kneeled down beside him, taking the blonde's hands in his. "Do you really think I did that to hurt you?"

"W-well…in the library, after w-we…kissed…y-you j-just ran away…And n-now…WAH!!!!" Demyx started full out bawling. While Zexion laughed. Demyx looked up in a pout. "S-see! You-"

Strong hands cradled Demyx's face. "I wasn't laughing to upset you. I was just laughing on how I'm such an idiot."

"Wha-"

"Sh." Zexion's thumb moved to cover Demyx's lips. "That other day I ran because…I was afraid, I had never felt like this to anyone before. And I didn't want to lead you on if it was just lust I was feeling."

Zexion looked to the side. "But today when I saw you with that girl…now THAT felt like something." The slate haired boy gave a wry grin. "She wouldn't have been so pretty anymore if I ripped all the hair from her head now would she?"

Demyx said nothing, all he did was listen.

"I walked in here to apologize to you, thinking maybe I'd even have another chance to tell you- to show you I do really care about you." Zexion said, while Demyx's eyes widened.

"But I screwed it up, once again." Zexion said sardonically. "If you don't want to see me again, I underst-"

Zexion felt long fingers grip onto his shirt collar, making him fall into Demyx.

"Wow, your right, you really are an idiot." Demyx said hoarsely, before pressing his lips for the third time onto Zexion's.

This kiss was more of a first kiss, both of them slightly hesitant, before pulling back once they needed air, pressing their foreheads together.

"So…" Demyx said as he kissed Zexion's jaw. "I don't have to be back to class for another twenty minutes…can you help me with this?"

Demyx rocked his legs into Zexion's causing the other boy to gasp. Zexion's mouth turned to a full-blown grin.

"It would be my honor."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Zexy? What are you thinking about?" Demyx said as his boyfriend was looking absently up at the sky.

Zexion looked down and smiled. "Just about the only time I was ever tongue-tied."

"Ah…" Demyx smiled and giggled, before laying his head on Zexion's chest. Zexion wrapped his arms around the blonde. Sighing happily.

Both of them thought one thing.

_Thank God for Extra Credit…_

* * *

**Melanie: *rips tape off* DID IT!!!! Sorry if it wasn't central to the story, but I have been neglecting Dem and Zex! D:**

**Random: Good for you. This was probably the longest chapter yet. **

**Sato: And also in the past. *nods***

**Melanie: I shall try to make the chapters longer from now on! And for those who guessed Marluxia and Larxene, CONGRADULATIONS!!!! * sends all gifts and cookies *. And I have decided to send all reviewers t-shirts that say they're fav couples!!!! * wearing a t-shirt that says 'AKUROKU IS MUY CALIENTE!!!'**

**Random: …Not going to even ask. **

**Sato: Anyway, If you read…**

**Melanie: REVIEW!!!! **

**Everyone: Seeya! **

**(1) That is part of the song from the movie Romeo and Juliet. I am actually singing it for extra credit for my team! XD**

**(2) It's basically Shakespeare for Dummies. NOT THAT I USE IT! *Shifty eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**Melanie: WE'RE BACK!!!!!!**

**Sato: *emo corner***

**Random: *rubbing his back soothingly* It's alright Sato…we're both gonna be hit on by creepers…**

**Demyx: *eating a cookie***

**Sora: *puppy dog eyes* Can I have some?**

**Demyx: …Well…**

**Zexion: Dem…could you come here for a sec…? *out of the room***

**Demyx: *throws cookie over his shoulder and runs out, while Sora catches it* **

**Sora: Yumm!!!!**

**Riku: *chuckles* Glad you like the cookie, Sora.**

**Sora: *blushing***

**Melanie: *filming * Yay!!!! **

**Random: *facepalm* Lexy! Could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Lexaeus: …Melanie does not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise.**

**Random: *hugs* Thank you!**

**Lexaeus: *smiles and pats Random on the head***

**Chapter 6- A bodyguard?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few weeks had passed since the cafeteria incident. Both Random and Roxas were forced into taking an elective as a way of school service (By Leon), and were now doing back stage work in the Drama department.

Which is how our story for today begins…

"OW!!!!" Roxas yelled as once again a hammer landed on his finger.

"Quiet, Rox! Remember the last time we disrupted rehearsal?" Random hissed as she was hanging up decorations for the stage.

"It wasn't my fault that a paint bucket landed on me!" Roxas vented. "And you don't have to deal with Leon when he's at home…"

"My Mom grounded me too!" The girl fired back.

"No, he doesn't exactly ground you…he just…stares…and…" Roxas shivers. "You don't want to know…"

Random had a feeling she didn't.

"Alright! Time for the-AXEL!!! Why aren't you in costume!?"

Roxas's eyes widened. _No…no please…_

"Alright, I'm getting it, I'm getting it…"

"Hide me!" Roxas shrieked, Random quickly put a black cloak over his head and put him in the corner, before going back to painting an arch.

A moment later, the flamboyant red head entered back stage, both Axel and Random had the usual stick of ignoring each other, ever since the cafeteria scene of him almost pulling the hair from her scalp before she hit Roxas, and Random's failed attempt to hit him in the shin.

"Hey, Blondie-"

Roxas flinched, even in only a few weeks of knowing her, you knew never to call Random these three words…Her full name, Randomella ("MY MOM WAS LOOPY FROM BIRTHING MEDS!!!"), Blondie ("*eye-twitch*), or Ella, Roxas was still wondering why on the last one, but he didn't want to risk it. Even Sato, who Roxas was still trying to figure out how the black haired boy and Random were friends, didn't get away from her wrath.

"Yes, firecrotch?" Random replied snootily back.

Oh! I definitely need to remember that one! Roxas had a silent giggle.

Axel's mouth turned into a scowl. "Listen, I just need to find a black cloak, seen it?"

The red head was debating on whether or not secretly cutting Random's hair into a boy cut, but he reframed from doing it. No, not because he was a good person, because then the girl would look like a slightly smaller, developed version of Roxas. The resemblance between them was uncanny, they sometimes even had the same 'touch me and you die' look. After Axel found out the male blonde was now forced on to Drama, he became ecstatic. One, he could see Roxas more. Two, he had a good view of said person's ass when the blond bent over to pick up equipment. However, Random was also put in the pit crew, and Axel learnt that she was indeed, protective over her friends…

_"Hey! Roxy-" Axel waved as he saw Roxas._

"_Rox! Could you help me with this?" Random yelled, which got Roxas in the clear._

And…

_"Rox-ass, could you tell me what our homework w-"_

"_MR. LEON!!!! AXEL IS FLIRTING WITH ROXAS AGAIN!!!_" _The blonde-haired girl called out. _

"_AXEL!!!!!!!!" _

Well, Leon's voice sounded like…well, really, REALLY scary. Not oh-I'm-in-trouble scary, more like HOLYFUCKHE'SGOTASHOTGUN scary.

Oh, and let's not forget last time…

_Axel grabbed Roxas wrist and forced him near a corner. "Listen! I haven't been able to get a word in edge-wise, but would you please-"_

_Axel could not finish his sentence because a sandbag landed on his head, knocking him unconscious._

"_Ooops! Sorry!" Random yelled, while giving Roxas a thumbs-up. _

Axel knew, that this girl was more powerful then she appeared, and that scared the shit out of him.

However, it seems her face seemed to pale with that question.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Oh! I know where it is! I'll just go get it…"

"No problem, I can…"

"No I insist-"

Axel grabbed the hood of the girl's hoodie.

"HEY!!! Put me down!!!" Random screeched.

At the sound of that, Roxas sprang from his hiding place. "Put her down!!!"

Axel smirked as he saw his costume in the other blonde's hands. _Their, that wasn't so hard, was it?_

Axel plopped Random back on the ground, while Roxas threw the cloak at the older teen, scowling, then walking over to Random.

"You alright, Rand?"

"Yeah…" Random stretched back up, rubbing her hindquarters. "These floors are hard man…"

Axel looked down a little guiltily, he didn't mean to hurt the girl. "Look…I'm sorry."

Both Random and Roxas looked up at him with big blue eyes…

GAH!!! HOW THE F**K DO THEY DO THAT?!?!

"Fine. As long as your sorry." Both Random and Roxas said _At. The. Same. Time?!_

"Ok-ok…later!" The redhead rushed back to front stage. After Axel's departure, both blondes started laughing hysterically.

"Did you see his face?!" Rand cackled.

"It looked like he was going to shit his pants!" Roxas choked out.

More or less, for the rest of the afternoon, Rand and Roxas were uninterrupted by a certain pyro…

"You sure you guys don't need a ride home? Leon could drive us…"

"Roxas, you are in no condition to be making me your friends' chauffeur. Or yours for that matter…" A brunet-haired man with piercing gray eyes said in a flat tone from the drivers seat as he was warming up the car. It was old, but 'sturdy'.

"No, it's alright, me and Sato live in the same neighborhood, so we'll be able to watch each others backs." Random chirped. Before looking towards Leon. "Um, seeya tomorrow, Mr. Leon."

"Hn." Leon mumbled his goodbye, which Random had already learned from two weeks in Drama that was the teacher's version of saying 'have a nice night.'

"Seeya, Rox!"

"Yeah, seeya later." Sato said and raised his arm up like he was waving goodbye.

Roxas smiled and got into the car, then he and his brother drove off.

Sato looked down at the younger girl beside him. "Come on, we should get back before the sun sets, that's when the goons come out…"

"How would you know?" Random asked.

"Because I'm older and smarter then you. Now come on…" Sato started walking down the sidewalk. The girl 'hmphed!' and jogged after him.

"Ugh…why aren't we home yet? I'm getting hungry…" Random whined as they passed the same stop sign for the third time.

Sato, let's just say, was on his last legs. To say he was irritated would be an understatement. _How could I have missed the street?! _

"Maybe we should just call somebody to pick us up…do you have your cell?" The blonde asked.

Sato checked his pants pocket, no luck. "What about you?"

"It's out of battery." Random lifted it to show the boy, who smiled. "Probably because you up all night talking to-"

The phone was then thrown directly at the boys head, which he caught before it reached it's intended target.

"SHUT. UP." Random growled.

"Really? Still having abandonment issues?" Sato's smirk grew bigger as Random's face grew redder.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid to admit their feelings! How's it coming along with Xion?" The girl said with a smug grin.

Sato scowled. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, OF COURSE YOU-"

"_Fufufufu…"_ Somebody was chuckling creepily.

Both teen's tensed and turned around, seeing two tall men come from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man with the black-haired that had one white strip ponytail said.

"I think I know, Xig…" The other man said, he had really short blonde hair and a short beard, while his voice held a british accent. "…Two racks of lamb."

Both men cackled at the un-funny joke.

Sato wrapped an arm protectively over the girl. "Come on Rand, let's go…"

"Oh, so we have a couple here? That's a real shame, the lad's got a some nice legs, doesn't he?" The blond haired man said.

"I prefer blondes-"

At the mention of the word 'couple', Random broke free of Sato's grasp and stomped on the man's foot, hard.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE, YOU DRUNK DICK!!!" Random yelled, while Sato groaned.

Before Random knew what was happening, a huge arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up off the ground.

"Hehehe…feisty one, aren't we?" The dark-haired man said, while wrapping one of his fingers around a wavy curl of the girl's blonde hair. Random struggled, but the grip was too strong.

"Put. Her. Down." Sato said in a low and deadly voice, before rushing straight at the black haired man, his entire body shoving into the man's form, knocking the air out of him and allowing the girl to break free. Both of them started to run, however, Random's bag had fallen in the struggle.

"My-!"

"I'll get you a new one! Just run!!!" Sato yelled. The teens did just that, though it wasn't long before they had ran themselves into a corner, the two men not far behind. Before they could scramble away, the two men rushed at them, this time the blonde grabbing Sato in a headlock. The other man had successfully pinned Random on the ground, who was struggling and kicking, tears in her eyes.

"Letmego!" Random yelled, before a hand was shoved over her mouth, unable to block the sobs coming through.

"Random!" Sato tried to also break free, but the head lock was too strong, and…

The boy hissed, a hand was going lower…

He didn't move anymore.

"Now, you have opted for us to do this the hard way. No more screaming, or running away, or you will be sorry." The man smirked down at a petrified Random. "Let's start with you first…"

"No, no, no…"

_"Please stop it!!"_

"_Come on, you know you want it!"_

"_Not like this!!"_

"_Ella, don't be such a baby!! You know you want this as much as I do!"_

"_NO I DON'T! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"**NOOO!!!!" **Random yelled as hard as she could. The man was about to make sure she shut up…

Until he was slammed into the brick wall.

"What the-?!"

**CRUNCH!!!**

That was the sound of the creep's nose breaking when a fist collided with it, slamming his head once again into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey! Who the hell are-?!"

The huge form that knocked creep numero uno out had now started to clobber creep numero dos, letting Sato break free, running towards Random.

After successfully knocking both creeps unconscious, he basically left them in a corner.

Sato looked defensively at the form. "Wh-who are you?"

The form's huge arm came into the murky light, showing a brown and blue messenger sack.

"My bag…" Random said, before stepping out slightly, taking the item and hugging it to her chest, while Sato stepped behind her.

The form stepped into the light, revealing a huge and towering figure with wild chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes.

Sato silently gulped…

"Hey! I know you! Your Lexaeus Smith! You go to our school!" Random said.

_Yeah, he is also a senior, though he could be older then eighteen…he's freakin' huge…_ Sato thought.

Lexaeus gave a slight nod, but no vocal response.

"What are you doing here-?"

"-That's enough questions for tonight. We need to get home-"

"But he just saved us, Sato! And he might have a phone."

"-Let's not bother-!"

A small cellphone was put into Random's hand. Both looked up, Sato in terror, while random smiling. "Thank you!"

(THE NEXT DAY)

Sato grumbled as he saw people's mouths opening in disbelief, some even running into others as he walked into the cafeteria.

Xion, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and a few other's he had not learnt the name of yet were sitting at the table, and about to speak in greeting when-

"Uh…Why is the giant carrying Random on his shoulders?"

"Because she's tired." A deep voice said bluntly, making Sato wince.

"Don't be mean Lexy! That's a bad first impression!"

Random crawled off the senior's shoulder's and dropped safely to the ground. "Guys, I'd like you to meet our new buddy and lunch table friend, Lexaeus Smith!"

Sato sighed.

While all the other's could think was…

_WHAT THE HELL?!?!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Melanie: I'm sorry, Random!**

**Random: Go away! I don't want to talk to you! *behind a locked door***

**Sato and Lex: We'll go talk to her. **

***the door opens to let them in ***

**Melanie: *sighs* Sorry about the 'almost-rape' chappy guys. The funny shall return next chapter!!! And also, I have a new KH story called 'Monsters', it's a supernatural one with romance and vampires that DON'T FREAKIN' SPARKLE!!! :D**

**Roxas: …Did she just advertise another story?**

**Sora: I believe so.**

**Riku: Fade into black now.**

***fades into black ***


	7. Chapter 7

**Melanie: Hiii! We're back, and this chapter shall be filled with AkuRoku-ness!**

**Random: *reading the funnies * That even a word?**

**Melanie: I'll make it a word! I guess dedicated to Karl, because he got me off my lazy butt (Well, he basically just yelled for me to write another chapter. XoX), but I'll make this filled with boy/boy stuff to make him feel uncomfortable while reading it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil laughter ***

**Random: *shaking head * She isn't that good at the evil thing yet. **

**Melanie: *pouts * Sorry Karl…**

**Random: See?**

**Sato: *walks in * My turn to do the disclaimer. Melanie does not own me or the characters from Kingdom Hearts, she only owns Random. **

**Melanie: Also warning that Roxas is a potty-mouth in his mind when he's under stress!**

**Random: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Parenting 101**

**(~)**

"_*Flick *"_

Roxas tried to hold back the urge to face palm when he felt another scrap of paper hit his cheek. The blonde looked up from the work he was doing to find Axel motioning to the piece of paper now in between them. Roxas picked it up and opened the crinkled notebook paper.

**Helen of Troy sent a thousands ships to war, but your face could bring them all back home.**

Roxas controlled the red that was creeping into his cheeks. With his best poker face, he scribbled on the paper something before giving it back to Axel and returning to his work calmly.

Axel grinned in glee. _Yes! A response! I'm finally getting some-_

**While your face would send them in the opposite direction.**

Axel groaned. While Roxas hid a silent snicker.

"Alright class, put your work down, I have an announcement." Cloud said from his desk, everyone stopped working.

"Since most of you know, Teen Pregnancy has been on the rise during the past years, and it has come to my attention that many people in this school need to learn why it's important to keep it in your pants." The teacher stated in a blunt tone, some of the students snickered and rolled their eyes, while others, including our favorite blonde, just looked baffled.

"Which is why I have a new assignment for you all. To teach you what it really means to be a teen parent. Kairi, could you and Vincent please get that box in the back?"

Both teens nodded and gave a huge package to Cloud. The blonde teacher opened the box to reveal about ten plastic babies. "You and a partner will each learn the duties of being a parent, you will have normal schedules throughout this week, only with your own bundle of joy included in it."

Cloud began passing out the toys to one for each table. "It will burp, eat, sleep, and poop like a normal baby, and at the end of the week, your partner will grade you on how good a parent you were. There will be a baby for every table."

Hayner raised his hand in the back. "What if there's nobody sitting next to us?"

"Good question Hayner. If there is not another person in the class to be paired up with, then you'll have the duty of a single parent, which is extra credit, and I'll be grading your performance."

Roxas went out to his older friend who was the only one who didn't have a partner. _Despite the extra credit, it would be hard to have someone else not share the-HEY WAIT A MINUTE?_

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Their teacher said as he handed the plastic baby to Axel and Roxas, who was looking more like a fish then a boy.

"M-Mr. Strife! Can you choose to work by yourself?" Roxas asked.

Cloud frowned. "I could only get ten of these things, Roxas, and they aren't cheap."

"B-but what if-"

"What if nothing, you and Axel are remaining partners for this activity."

"BUT-"

"Mr. Leonheart, I did not hear myself stutter, should I send you to the office to get you're hearing checked?" Cloud said in a steely voice.

Roxas sighed and slumped down into his chair. While instead of jumping for joy, as the blonde had come to expect, he saw a look of fear in Axel's eyes…

(Lunch)

"You really didn't have to get me my lunch you know…" Roxas sweat dropped as he was carrying his and Axel's project in his arms while the taller teen carried their lunch trays.

"No worries, I'll just drop the food off at your table." Axel said without his usual cockiness, which made the blonde even more confused.

"Hey Rox! Hey-Axel?" Random said in a surprised tone when the boy's approached the lunch table. Sora looked at his twin's arms.

"…Why are you carrying a plastic baby?"

"Health Project." Roxas mumbled, while Axel put the blonde's food at an empty spot, before heading away from the table.

"I'll see you at Drama." Axel mumbled.

"Wait!" Roxas called, while Axel looked at him in confusion.

"D-don't you want to sit with us?" The blonde stammered. _Wait, I stammered? That's weird…_

Axel ran a hand through his spikey locks, which Roxas found he couldn't look away from, and gave a shrug. "Nah, I promised Nam I'd help her with a portrait…seeya."

The redhead walked away.

"…Rox? Roxxxxxasssssss?" questioned Sora.

"He went zombie on us." Sato stated.

"See if he's drooling!" Demyx said.

"…" said Lexaeus.

Both Xion and Random went up and whispered in Roxas's ear.

"_Are you undressing him with your eyes?"_

"GAH!" Roxas screamed.

"_Wah…Wahwah…" _The baby began to make crying sounds.

"Oh crap, uh, calm down, calm down…" Roxas tried to shush the plastic toy, but it only began to scream louder. Soon the blonde began to rock it awkwardly, but it kept on screaming, soon people in the cafeteria were looking.

_Shit! What the hell do I-?_

"Aha!" Random yelled, before finding the bottle that Cloud had given each group and putting the teat in the baby's mouth, the baby stopped crying and made sucking sounds, soon, it's mechanical eyes shut, as if asleep, Roxas looked at the girl's in awe, while Xion took the toy from his hands and wrapped it in the boy's sweat shirt like a blanket. "How did you do that?"

Random shrugged. "Woman intuition? Anyway, are you going to give us the info about what just happened with Axel not being perverted and you looking at him with goo-goo eyes?"

Roxas slumped into his seat and started poking his food with a fork. "I don't know…ever since we got paired up this morning, Axel has been waiting outside of my classes to carry my books or something, and the weirdest part is, he isn't flirting! No comments, and zippo innuendos! Nada! Zilch!"

"…Is he sick?" Random said in confusion.

"Maybe he doesn't want to get his Baby-Daddy annoyed enough to give him a bad grade." Demyx added, while Xion slapped the mullet-head upside the head, which earned a glare from Zexion.

"Roxas wouldn't be that mean, Dem!" Xion said.

"Yeah, but why would he be acting like that? It's weird…" Sora commented.

Roxas just listened to his friends' comments as he poked at his growing colder by the second chicken fingers.

(Art Room)

"Axel, I can't finish this sketch if you don't stop sighing." Namine said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Huh? Sorry Nam…" Axel said as he rested his chin on one of his knuckles.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and walked over to her friend, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "What's wrong?"

Axel frowned. "Me and Roxas got paired up for this stupid teen-parent thing. Basically we have to take care of a plastic baby for the entire week, then we have to grade each other."

Namine tilted her head in confusion. "So you're pissed that if you want a good grade you can't flirt with Roxas?"

"No!" Axel yelled indignantly. "Well…sort of. I'm not…good with children."

The red head frowned as he heard Namine giggle. "It's not funny! If Roxas finds out about this, and if he wants kids, not only would it damage my already failing grade-point average, but it would seal me off from dating Roxas forever!"

That's when Namine out right started laughing.

"Namine!"

"I'm sorry Axel, it's just that you sound so ridiculous sometimes…" The blonde then stroked Axel's hair in a motherly way. "I don't think you'll be damaging your chances with Roxas in any way more then you already have."

"Not helping!"

Namine laughed again. "I'm sorry Axel, damn me for being female and not understanding male-male relationship dynamics."

"Ha-ha-ha." Axel rolled his eyes, but smiled. _I shouldn't get angry with Namine about this but…maybe if I lay off on Roxas a little, he'll warm up to me._

Axel knew it was a long shot, but it at least it was a shot.

(~)

Throughout the rest of the week, Axel was the perfect gentlemen (…if that is possible.). He walked Roxas to classes and carried his books without complaint of comment. He also never touched the baby, which would have made Roxas wonder if he wasn't already going insane from loss of sleep and having already had to wash his shirts multiple times to get out the fake-barf and fake-excrement (how the hell do they make it?) stains out.

_I think after this ordeal, I'll just become gay fully to never have to deal with this. Fuck it, I'd become asexual to make the crying stop. If I get horny, I'll just-_

"Roxas? Please come back to planet earth for a moment." Xion said.

"Huh? Uh, sorry guys, I didn't get to sleep until two last night with Winey keeping me up." Roxas said in a dead tone.

"Maybe it would stop crying if you called the baby by an actual name?" Random said.

"See this? This is my 'I am not amused' face." Roxas pointed at his face, which had turned a paler complexion, along with the v-shaped crinkle in between his eyebrows never going away and his blood-shot eyes.

"You need to talk to Axel about giving you the night off, we have a Biology Test tomorrow." Random stated as she was trying to finish her World History assignment.

_Crap. I forgot. _Roxas sighed, before taking the toy from the makeshift sling he made for it and went to look for Axel.

(Hallway)

"What?" Axel said.

"You heard me, you take it for the night." Roxas said as he dumped their project into Axel's fumbling arms.

"B-but, I thought…"

"Look, I have a big test to study for tonight, and I need some sleep. If you take it for just tonight, I swear I'll give you an A for the proje-"

That's when he felt him being pulled up.

"THAT'S what you think I felt?" Axel said in a low and deadly tone.

"Um, w-well…" Roxas's eyes widened in a look of fear as he was lifted higher off the ground, "Ax-Axel…pl-please…"

Axel saw the look of fear show up in the boy's blood-shot eyes, he then gently put the boy back on his feet.

Roxas looked up at him, looking as if he was absolutely drained. "Why can't you just please help?"

Axel crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh? I thought I was helping…I carried your books, walked you to your class, hell, I haven't said practically ten sentences to you for the past five days!"

"Exactly." Roxas said.

"Then what's the-"

"You haven't had to wash your clothes every night this week because the thing didn't like string peas, or kept up until dawn with the screaming and crying. And not once have you changed a single dirty diaper!" Roxas yelled. "This project is supposed to freakin' teach us how to be parents, and I'm doing ALL the parenting! Not to mention how weird you got, it felt like -"

Roxas shut his mouth.

"It felt like what?" Axel asked, though they both knew what words the blonde bit back.

_Like you didn't even care…_

Realization finally conked Axel right on the ole' noggin. "…You missed me?"

Roxas looked outraged. "I never said that!"

Axel couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, not his usual smirk, but a full-blown grin. _Roxas likes me just the way I am…_

"I'll take the kid for the night so you can get some sleep." Axel said as he lifted the plastic doll up and carried it in one arm, while the other…

Roxas almost gasped in shock at the warm hug he felt, his face now laying against the soft cotton of Axel's shirt.

**_*B-dump*_**

**_*B-dump*_**

_What's that sound…? Is that Axel's heart…?_

Just as soon as the hug started, it ended. Axel looked down and ruffled the blonde's head with his grin, which turned more devious. "After this project, I'm going back to my ways, Rox-ass."

Before Roxas could say anything, the redhead stopped him.

"And I know you wouldn't have it any other way."

**_*B-dump*_**

**_*B-dump*_**

As Axel walked down the hallway, Roxas clutched the fabric of clothing near his chest.

_I feel so…confused._

(Monday)

"For the last time, Ass-hole, stop looking at my butt!"

"But it's so beautiful!"

Cloud sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked down at the folder holding Roxas's and Axel's project grade. _Let's see how bad they graded each oth-Huh?_

Both of them had graded each other with 100%.

**Melanie: Done~!**

**Random: That was actually pretty sweet.**

**Melanie: Hope it wasn't too short. Seeya next time guys! And the villains are coming up next chapter, promise! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Melanie: Heeeyyyyyyyy! *jumping up and down ***

**Random: Why are you so happy?**

**Melanie: I finally learnt how to use my Dad's scanner, so I can upload drawings I make to my Deviantart profile. Though, some (most) of them aren't very good. XD**

**Random: Better than some.**

**Sora: When are you going to fanart for this?**

**Melanie: Once I learn to draw spiky hair like yours and not be ashamed of it. *pokes Sora's forehead ***

**Riku: this will probably the last update until Melanie gets out of school. Then-**

**Axel: We own her. *smirks ***

**Melanie: -_-;;; You and the reviewers. Love ya, but also are slave drivers…**

**Roxas: I'm fine with not many updates. :D**

**Melanie: …I'm still doing this one.**

**Roxas: …*swearing like a sailor ***

**Axel: :D**

**Random: *Also swearing * DAMN YOU MELANIE.**

**Roxas: WHAT SHE SAID.**

**Melanie: Aw, I love you guys too. :3 DISCLAIMER XION!**

**Xion: *walks in * Mel doesn't own us, or Sato, he belongs to Sin of Dragons, she only owns Random and wishes she could own Roxas.**

**Roxas: -_- …That was really written on there?**

**Xion: Yep. ^_^**

**Melanie: ON WITH IT!**

**Chapter 8- Heat Wave Part I**

**(~)**

It was a hot day, really hot. In fact, Roxas believed it was so hot he could have probably gone to school in a bathing suit and gotten away with it. One good thing about the heat wave that it was a sign of that summer was on its way. Which meant Skateboarding, no school, and as much sea salt ice creams you could eat.

Bad thing…

_Has the whole freakin' school gone horny? _Roxas thought as he looked around school. The change of weather had seem to make people more…affectionate? People holding hands on their way to class, making out in the hallways, and the blonde did not even WANT to know what was going on in the third floor boys restroom…

Even his friends seem to have caught the disease. Sora was blushing more when Riku laughed or they 'accidentally' brushed their hands together, while both couldn't wipe the idiotic grin off their faces when Sora agreed to pose for a portrait Riku was doing for Art. Demyx seemed to enjoy making Zexion blush or stutter, and Roxas felt sick with the thought of what the dirty blonde's hand was doing to the slate-haired boy underneath the table. Even Xion and Sato were acting differently, both seemed to be more wrapped up in their own world talking to each other. Was that a blush Roxas saw on his best friend's face? A few other people had joined their table. Roxas's friend from Health, Hayner, along with a plump boy with big brown eyes called Pence and a nice girl named Olette who had brown hair and pretty green eyes also were at the table. Roxas first thought that Olette was Hayner's girlfriend, but soon realized that both the girl and Pence frequently hugged each other or held hands.

The only 'normal' people he thought left were Random and Lexaeus. Though, Lexeaus was…pretty much silent, except for rare times he DID speak, he sounded quite intelligent, enough to be semi-friends with Zexion.

While Random looked…frustrated? Roxas also noticed the other blonde's constant texting. It seemed every time he saw her, the more stressed her face became.

His 'relationship' (if you could call it that) with Axel was back to normal at least. Though Roxas sometimes saw the red head just looking at him, not in a perverted undressing-with-the-eyes kind of way. Just looking as if he was studying a painting.

Until, of course, a day in Health…

They had just finished watching a video called _The Miracle of Birth__._ And after it, Roxas was very happy not to be female.

"Now that we've finally finished the movie. We're beginning to talk about the female and male sex organs." Cloud said with as much coolness as a wet mop.

_Wet mop? Ah screw it, it's too hot to think of good similes. _Roxas thought, debating if he should take off his sweatshirt, but since Axel was next to him, he thought better of it.

"As most of you know, a baby is conceived when two gametes, one female, the egg, and one male, the sperm, join, creating a zygote, or fertilized egg."

_Yes, we spent three days watching it SLOWLY happen. _

Roxas kind of went in and out of conscious thought, until someone spoke up about something.

"What do you mean? What's a wet dream?"

People started snickering around the room, though Roxas was just as confused with the term.

"Shut it all of you, Wakka has a good question. Can anyone explain what a wet dream is?"

Multiple hands rise.

"Anyone without making it crude or uncouth?"

Axel's hand was still proudly raised in the air. Most people raised their eyebrows at this.

Cloud sighed, seeing no more hands arise. "Alright, Axel, explain what a wet dream is."

"A wet dream is when the male body ejaculates during the night when they're asleep." Axel said calmly.

"Correct." Cloud said. "A wet dream is in fact when-"

"I thought only porn could do that?" A male voice called out, before being whacked by a textbook.

"This just goes to show how female's are the higher life forms." Said Kairi.

Girls in the class giggled in agreement.

"Actually, Kairi, all teenagers, both boys and girls, have those types of dreams. It's a perfectly natural and normal way of growing into your self as an adult. And I'm sure you've had one." Cloud said like a counselor, while other people tittered and made comments, the red-haired girl blushed beet red and started to inspect the floor.

"Now, let's continue with prenatal care…"

**(~)**

"All of us need to go to the pool this weekend. It's so hot!" Sora said as both he and Roxas were passing a tennis ball back and forth from each other on a normal Thursday evening. They had just gotten back from school, getting a ride from Random's mom. She wasn't that bad, she was a bit more tame than her daughter, a little tired-looking, but still attractive for a mother in her thirties.

"You just want to go so you can see Riku in a swim suit." Roxas grinned, while Sora blushed, aiming the tennis ball at his twins face, the blond dodged, which left it on a collision course for a nice vase-

Until long fingers captured the green sphere before it hit and shattered the glass.

"While I'm out, could you two act like civilized humans?" Leon asked in a low tone.

"Out?" Sora said in surprise.

"Since when do you go out? And…" Roxas plugged his nose. "Wear cologne?"

"For your idiot's information, I have a date." Leon said as he rolled his eyes.

The twin's mouths dropped to the floor. No, really, they did!

"…What?"

"No offense, Squall, but we always thought you were, uh…how do I put this…" Sora wondered.

"Asexual." Roxas stated bluntly.

"Yeah!" Sora nodded his head.

Leon was so annoyed that he didn't even to bother to tell his younger brothers not to call him Squall.

"I thought I'd never see the day, Sir Squall has met a fair maiden! Or, his prince charming." Roxas snickered.

Leon then threw the tennis ball at Roxas's face, this time, it made the mark.

"YOW!" The blonde howled.

"Be in bed by ten, it's a school night." Leon said with a small smirk as he walked out the door.

"Sonofa-" Roxas began to swear, but Sora spoke up.

"Hey, who do you think Leon has a date with?" The brunet asked.

"Dunno. If he wanted us to know he would have told us." Roxas got up from the sofa and started walking down the hall. "I'm going to take a shower, don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Three…two…" Roxas counted down.

**CRASH!**

"…I'm ok!"

"Always are, now clean it up!" Roxas yelled back before shutting the bathroom door.

**(~)**

**(WARNING! SOME SLIGHT…SOMETHING HERE!)**

_Roxas felt even hotter where he was, but this time, the heat felt good._

_Everywhere hands were touching, stroking, admiring. Soft lips against his own, then the lips attacking his neck, making him giggle and the other voice chuckle. His whole body felt so good, the other body pressing against his, holding him close. _

"_Roxas…"_

_A pair of emerald colored eyes glinted in the dark._

**(END! YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I HAVE TO KEEP IT T! xD)**

Roxas awoke in shock. _Th-that dream…and t-those eyes…_

The blonde finally realized his bed felt damp.

Huh? I haven't wet the bed since I was three…

He lifted the covers to find…

"No. Nonononono…" Roxas groaned, but the sheets and the front of his boxers in fact were covered with a discharge, something poking out of the clothes flap...

_**NO!**_

**(~)**

"Hey, Roxas. I heard the shower running when I got home, what happened?" Leon asked as he sipped his coffee, looking relatively drowsy and grumpy, put also there was a slight glint to his eye, like he was happy.

"…You got home at one in the morning?" Roxas questioned as he was eating some toast.

"Don't change the subject."

"I just forgot to shower the night before is all," Roxas fired back. "Don't like to go to bed filthy."

Leon rolled his eyes, before walking to his room to get ready. "Whatever."

Sora saw all this happen while inhaling his Strawberry Poptarts. "But you took a shower when Leon left."

"So?" Roxas said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"…Roxas, I saw the clothes hamper on my way to breakfast."

The blonde choked for a moment, before swallowing the drink and coughing, sending a glare at his brother.

"You _what?_"

"You can't really hide the fact when you live in a condo with two other guys." Sora said.

Roxas was amazed. How could Sora talk so calmly abotu a thing like that? Hell, how could his naïve brother KNOW what a wet dream was. "Just…don't tell anyone."

"Why? It's perfectly natural for guys to have Wet Dreams. Remember when I had to do laundry two weeks back?"

Roxas nodded.

"Leon's sheets smelled a little ripe if you catch my drift." Sora said.

"Oh gods, bad mental image. Gross, gross, gross…" Roxas said as he covered his ears.

"So…who was it about?" Sora asked.

Roxas shut up, digging into his toast.

"That bad? Was it about Hayner?"

Roxas furiously shook his head. "Hell no. Hayner's my friend."

"Hmmm…Random?"

Roxas once again began to choke on his food. "SORA!"

"Oh my gods, it WAS about her!" Sora gasped.

"IT WASN'T YOU SICK BASTARD!" Roxas growled. Seriously, Random was nice and he wasn't saying she wasn't attractive, but…ew. Just ew. "And also, I think she might be with someone."

"Who? Sato has a thing for Xion. While Lexaeus…well, is Lexeaus. Hayner and she hardly know each other, Dem is with Zexion, and we know she's straight. You don't think its Riku, right?" Sora said in a fast tone, while Roxas sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Sor, Random has no romantic feelings for Riku. I thought we already went through this, so insecure that your boyfriend will be taken from you?" Roxas said in a fake-tragic tone.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a boy who is a friend!" Sora screeched, blushing crimson.

"But you so wish it was more. Oh, Riku! Riku!" Roxas made kissing noises on the back of his chair.

"You're one to talk! What about Axel?"

Roxas's eyes went wide.

_A touch._

_Soft._

_Warm._

_Sexy chuckle._

_Gleaming eyes like emeralds…_

Sora almost fell off his seat on the countertop as Roxas rushed into the bathroom.

**(~)**

"So…you're going to draw Sora during lunch today, right...?" Random grinned as she walked next to her childhood friend, Sato and Xion a little behind, talking.

"Yes…?" Riku mimicked the girl's tone. "We're supposed to do a portrait of a friend."

"Ok. I'm your friend. Sato's your friend. Heck, I think even Zexion may be your friend." Random replied.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that…" Riku mumbled, Demyx, (usually not paying attention to where he's going) collided with Riku's back the other day and since then Zexion's been giving the silveret silent death glares.

"Sora isn't your friend." Random said.

"Gee, that's so nice, Rand. Aren't you buddy-buddy with his twin?" Riku raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, no, I do not like the thought of narcissism," Random joked, if they didn't already have siblings, Random and Roxas could have been twins separated at birth. They had the same shade of hair and bangs, with Random's being longer, reaching to the middle of her back, and skin tone. Both were around the same height and build, with the girl being more developed in certain areas. Hell, their eyes were similar too, except Random's were a tiny bit wider and lighter. "Plus, Axel is after him. Even though I despise firecrotch, I think he really likes Roxas, but back to the subject at hand. You. Like. Him."

Riku groaned and brushed his bangs from aqua-like eyes. "Random…"

"You do. You practically hang around with him all the time. Remember when I called to ask if you could go with me, Xion, and Sato to the arcade?"

Riku did, he remembered saying he couldn't because he needed to get a project done.

A project that wasn't due for another month.

With Sora as his project partner.

"Fine, I like him," Riku said as he looked down as his moving feet. "But he would never like me the same way."

"I find that hard to believe," The blonde rolled her eyes. "Sora stares at you, when you aren't staring at him during lunch. He asks you about homework problems that he already asked Roxas about, he even blushes when you two get within more of a foot of each other."

"…Really?" Riku wondered.

"Really," Random nodded. "Since I told you what both of us knew all along, and made me be the fifth wheel with Sato and Xion, you owe me ice cream."

Riku sighed. "Of course…"

**(~)**

"Just sit wherever you like."

"You mean here?"

"No, there's no light, maybe by the window?"

"I thought you said I could sit anywhere I liked?" Sora giggled, while Riku smiled. The brunet moved to where Riku was pointing, and sat down.

"Just pose how you would like." Riku said as he set up his pencils and sketchbook.

Sora was sitting on top of a desk next to the window, with the blue sky in the background; it complemented Sora's eyes quite nicely.

_Any sane artist would think that. _Riku thought.

Sora put his hands in his lap and smiled, which made his head tilt a little. Riku had to restrain from glomping the boy then and there.

_Focus, Riku! Focus! _Riku shook himself a little, before he began. It was easy for him, a little curve there would become an eye, the slash there would be a hair spike, and…

"…Riku? You stopped, are you alri-"

Sora felt his chin being pulled up, facing up into the silveret's face. "R-ri…?"

Riku brushed a lock of hair from his growing rapidly red face.

"Needed to move it out of the way, was blocking your eye." Riku explained.

"O-oh…" Sora stuttered, making sure he didn't sigh.

Hesitantly, the hand cradled the back of his neck, lifting his face up to face Riku's.

_Oh gods…_Sora thought.

"There is also something on your lips, let me get-"

That's when the door whisked open. Entering was two girls and a guy with…pink hair? One of the girl's was the familiar busty slut Buffy, the other was blonde.

"Sorry, were we interrupting something?" The blonde snickered as the boys backed away to a more believable position. Riku death glared at the new arrivals, while Sora sighed.

"Why are you here?" Riku growled.

"Just picking up some supplies," The pink-haired male replied in a cool voice. Getting a closer look you could see he had a pretty face, but the eyes glinted like what Riku thought crazy people's eye glinted. The male looked at his half-finished drawing. "Nice sketch."

"Thanks. I would like to get back to it soon."

"Sure you would…" The blonde said under her breath.

_Go screw yourself, bitch. _Riku thought in his mind.

"Well, you could finish it later. We're going out to eat, want to come?" Buffy said as she batted her eyelashes, taking all the inner strength the other teens had not to barf.

"Actually, the drawing is due soon, so we should finish it. Besides, the light would be terrible if I can't finish it by the end of lunch." Riku crossed his arms.

"Couldn't agree more. Let's go," The boy beckoned his lackey's, about to exit the classroom, but turned around and smirked. "From one artist to another, I would suggest getting lessons."

He walked out, with both female's following.

Sora groaned. "Oh no…"

"What?" Riku asked.

"Those two…"

"You mean that girl? Seriously, I mean how the hell could I ever-"

"Not Buffy. I was talking about Marluxia and Larxene." Sora said.

"Who?"

"The pink-haired guy and the blonde girl with the antennae's," Sora continued. "Marluxia basically runs the fan girl's around here, for their service, he gets them whatever they want. Or, to be more exact, _whom_ ever they want."

"What about the blonde, Larxene you called her?" Riku questioned.

Sora shivered. "She's like Marluxia's bodyguard, I don't know what he has over her, though. But Marluxia is bad news. The girl's will do his dirty work, if they get a reward, like…"

The brunet sighed. It was game over. _Riku could never-_

_"Now where were we…?"_

Sora felt an arm wrap around his waist, and once again a hand tilting his face upward. "B-but…"

"Sora," Riku said in a low voice. "Do you like me?"

Cerulean eyes widened, heart beginning to race. "W-wha-"

"Do. You. Like. Me," The silveret shifted his face closer. "I want to know."

_WHAT DO I DO? What if he's just messing with me, or doesn't feel the same way?_

"_**You'll never know until you take the leap."**_

_Mom…_Sora remembered hearing those words from his childhood, before his mother died. And she was right.

Sora eyes bore into Riku's. _"Yes."_

"Good." Riku said in a business-like tone.

**Good? That's all he can-**

"Oh great, you have more smudges on your face, I should take care of it."

That's when he felt strong lips press against his.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Melanie: Soriku….Soriku…*in a happy place ***

**Demyx: …How long has she been like that?**

**Random: …*checks watch * Two hours. Give or take a day.**

**Axel: *punched in the face by a seething Roxas ***

**Melanie: Yeah, Marly and Larxene showed up. Next chapter there going to visit the pool! :D **

**Roxas: …I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Random: You should. ^_^**

**Zexion: *reading a manga * So if you read…**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sora: Come on guys!**

***Sora, Roxas, Riku, Demyx, and Random are holding water balloons ***

**Roxas: Why are we doing this…?**

**Riku: To wake up Melanie! She has been doing squat! **

**Sora: Can you really blame her? She's had practice four days a week…**

**Random: And is also rereading Black Butler manga. -_- **

**Demyx: WATEH FIGHTTTT! *Starts throwing water balloons ***

**Random and Roxas: YOU IDIOT!**

***They get in a fight, Melanie comes in, wearing her pajama's and rubbing her eyes and walks to the kitchen***

**Everyone: *Still Fighting***

**Melanie: *comes back in sipping a mug of tea, then walks back into her room and begins typing ***

**DISCLAIMER: Melanie does not own these idiots, she only owns Random and Sato is the property of Sin of Dragons. **

**Chapter 9- Heatwave Part II**

**(~)**

It was a beautiful Saturday Morning…

Roxas had blissfully enjoyed a non-redhead-filled night of sleep. He was enjoying the plush firmness of his pillow, in a peaceful slumber…

That is, until two girls ran into his room and started jumping on his bed screaming.

"WAKE UP, ROXAS!" Xion and Random yelled as loud as bulldozers.

Roxas groaned as he looked up at the two blue-eyed faces. "Go away…and I'm indecent…"

"Oh please, Roxas, You have bottoms on." Xion rolled her eyes, while Random decided to land on Roxas's stomach.

"Dammit!" Roxas growled out while Random smiled at him.

"Up and at 'em, sleepyhead! We're going to the pool today, Rox!" Random cheered.

Roxas rubbed his eyes and noticed how his two female friends were dressed. Xion had on a navy blue skirt and white tankini with a black and white pattern on it, the black haired girl was also wearing black flip flops. Random was wearing a short white sundress with a purple bikini underneath and dark brown sunglasses on the top of her head, she at the moment was barefoot.

"Dun wanna." Roxas mumbled.

"Oh yes you do." Xion chirped, before walking over to his bedroom door. Roxas looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hey! You can't go through people's drawers-"

"Hehe, nice Sea salt ice cream patterned boxers." Random giggled as she was holding said article of clothing, while the male blonde's face turned red.

"I hate you two." Roxas seethed.

"We love ya too!" Xion said back.

Random hopped off Roxas and her feet landed on the hardwood floor. "I'll go rescue Mr. Leon, Lex, and Sato from watching Demyx and Zexion makeout, oh, and from Sora and Riku making goo-goo eyes at each other."

As her feet padded out of the room, Xion threw one of Roxas's pairs of swim trunks at him.

"Get dressed, we'll have breakfast on the way." She said.

"So, I heard the last part right? They finally grew a pair?"

"That's not a nice thing to say about your brother."

"Sue me," Roxas rolled his eyes and yawned. "I was having a decent nice sleep, which I haven't had in a while."

Xion rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just admit it?"

Roxas looked up in confusion. "Admit wha-"

But the black haired girl had already left the room. The blonde sighed and began to get dressed.

**(~)**

_Why did I come here again? _Roxas thought for the third time that morning. It was hot and the pool was crowded. Not to mention, most of his friends were with there 'significant others', well significant others (Demyx and Zexion, the dirty-haired blonde splashing the annoyed and blushing bookworm), lovebirds (Riku and Sora were acting like five year-olds and water 'wrestling', keeping it PG, of course.) Idiots that won't admit that they like each other (Sato and Xion have their legs in the water, chatting), and…well he didn't know how to describe it (Random and Lexeaus were both reading books by the pool, the girl had a 300-ish paged book and her sunglasses on, while the huge senior…wait, is that _War and Peace_?)

"Come in, Roxas! The water's great!" Demyx called out to the sulking teen, who was standing on the corner of the pool with a blank look on his face.

Roxas crossed his arms. _Hm, go in the water? Or stand on the side like some pissed off toddler?_

Roxas chose the second one, 'cause he was cool like that.

As his friends played and frolicked around him, the blonde sighed. _Why can't I just freakin' let that stupid dream go? Like hell it meant something…_

This inner turmoil could have gone on all, day, fortunately, a great sound disrupted Roxas's train of thought.

"HEY, YOU LITTLE RETARDS'! KEEP THE WATER IN THE POOL WHY DON'T YA!" A familiar voice yelled out, followed by a whistle blowing.

_No…_Roxas looked to where the voice was coming from, his face turning paler by the moment. _It can't be…!_

Roxas saw Axel.

In a bathing suit.

Holding a whistle.

_Holy-_

"Watch out, dude!" Somebody yelled, but the volleyball had already connected with Roxas's head, making his arms flail as he fall into the water. His blue eyes stung at the feeling of chlorine harshly floating around them, Roxas opened his mouth to try and speak and gulped in water, making him begin to choke. _Why can't I get back to the surface…?_

Roxas then zeroed in on something.

Though stylish his black swim trunks with silver zippers were, one of those zippers was now stuck in the filtration device at the bottom of the pool.

_Well, shit. _The blonde thought, he tried yanking himself free, which didn't work, he started in yanking the zipper that was stuck off his trunks, but no dice.

_What a way to die, drowning because your zipper was caught in a filtration device…_Roxas thought as his vision began to blur, maybe he'll end up on _1,000 ways to die_…

The last thing he could make out was a flash of red, everything after faded into black…

**(~)**

"Hmm…where's Roxas…?" Random said as she looked up from her book and scanned the pool deck. The blonde teen could not be seen on the deck or in the water, she walked over to the side of the pool to see if he was swimming underwater, when…

"HOLY CRAP! ROXAS!" She heard Sora yell out, then something Random would describe as a red bullet whizzed past her and dived into the water.

**(~)**

Dark. Everything was so dark…

And then bursts of light, flashes of color, maybe images?

Was he looking back on his life?

_"Roxas! Roxas, wake up!"_

He thought he heard his brother say his name.

"_ROXAS! ROX!" _He thought he heard his friends' yell.

_"Roxy! Dammit, dammit, Roxas…"_

That was a voice he never heard before, well, in that way at least. The voice sounded sad and angry, he didn't like it when that voice sounded like that. It was supposed to sound happy, cocky even, but full of joy…

He felt a strange pressure on his chest.

"…_One, two, three…"_

The pressure on his chest was replaced with a soft pressure on his lips, and he felt air. Sweet, sweet air was being breathed into him…

The images started to become clearer…

**(~)**

Roxas opened his mouth, coughing out the water that got into his lungs, he felt disoriented.

"Roxas!" Xion wrapped his arms around her friend, giving him a tight hug.

The blonde twin's eyes opened to find his friends crowded around him with scared looks on their faces.

"I…my trunks got…"

He then realized he was no longer wearing his trunks, but a towel had been wrapped securely around his waist.

"Somebody hit you and you fell in, you're trunks got stuck in the filter, and Ax-" Demyx started, before being elbowed by Random.

"The lifeguard got you and gave you CPR. He apologizes for having to remove you're trunks." Random ended.

Sora's face looked stark white. Riku had a comforting arm around the brunet.

"Sora…" Roxas began.

"Roxas. When we get home, I'm burning those swim trunks." Sora said in a flat tone.

**Yes, I know it was short, but I'm planning on having a long chapter next time. It will cover Sora and Riku's daaaaattteeee~! And Roxas being an emo bitch, but what else is new? :D**

**So, please review, and thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again. I apologize for having the attention span of a goldfish. -_- I just got into the Maximum Ride and South Park fanfics(…Figgy is addictive, alright! *pointing at two new one-shots* Apparently I got nominated for an award on one of them, too. :P And you won't believe how much swearing and slash are in South Park fics dudes…)Style…*drooling***

**Sora: *A-HEM***

**Oh, yeah. Anyway, HERE IT IS! THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SEX ED! **

**Riku: FINALLY!**

**Roxas: *groans***

**Shut it, emo bitch. **

**Roxas: *gives the finger***

**Axel: Hey, He's MY emo bitch!**

**He's your bitch all right…**

**Everyone: :O …Woah…**

…**Wow, I actually said that…?**

**Random: Um, yeah, anywho, we're back! DO THE DISCLAIMER, DEMYX!**

**Demyx: *walks in wearing only a long shirt and cat ears ***

**Everyone: O-o…**

**Demyx: *blushing * Um, The characters of Kingdom Hearts to not belong to Melanie, they belong to Square Enix. The Song Tighten Up belongs to The Black Keys and Sato belongs to Sin of Dragons, Melanie only owns Random…**

**Zexion: *comes up behind him, slinging his arm around the blonde's shoulders* The warnings for this chapter are Soriku, Zemyx, slight Sokai, almost second-base making out, hints of other themes, Leon in leather pants and an emo Roxas. Also hints of Shioto (XionSato), Random being motherly and friendship!RandRoku (RandomRoxas).**

**Ok…LET'S GET IT ON!**

**Chapter 10- Date Night.**

**(~)**

"G-guys, did you really have to come over…?" Sora whimpered as he sat on his bed while Xion and Random went through his closet.

"Anything promising?" Xion asked.

"Not very, crap, Sora, ever invested in pants?" The blonde girl said as she was shifting through the shorts that were hanged up and strewn on the floor.

"Find blue, you said Riku likes it when Sora wear's blue…"

"He likes it when he wears blue?" Roxas questioned as he was leaning against the doorframe, his eyebrow raising.

"He thinks it brings out the color in Sora's eyes…" Random said.

"H-he said that?" Sora blushed.

"No, I read it from an entry in his journal, there's a lot of juicy stuff in it." Random giggled evilly.

"Remember the entry of the day Demyx dared Sora to wear booty shorts to school? Riku never stopped looking at his-" Xion started.

"LALALALALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALA!" Roxas started yelling, while Sora threw a pillow at the black-haired girl's head and missed.

"Aha! Found it!" Random yelled in glee, finding a sky-blue long-sleeved shirt, before throwing it at the brunette.

"Wear your necklace too, Sor, it's really nice." Xion stated, while Sora rolled his eyes.

"And…Roxas. Give me them." Random walked over to the other blonde, who started to smirk.

"Give her what? GIVE HER WHAT?"

"Hold down his arms!"

Both Xion and Roxas pinned down Sora as Random produced a makeup bag from behind her back.

Sora's eyes widened. "No…you wouldn't!"

"A little mascara never hurt anybody, Sora…" (That's what my friends say when they put makeup on me. *pouts*)

"No…NOOO!"

Leon looked up from his book when he heard the scream, then looked at the clock and groaned. "Shit…if I don't get ready soon, they're going to come at me with the exfoliate…

**(~)**

"Thanks for driving me…" Riku mumbled weirdly as he sat in the back of said slate-haired boy's SUV. Demyx happily sitting in the passenger seat looked back at the freshman.

"No problem, Riku~!" Demyx chirped.

"We're just driving you there and back, dammit, don't expect me to be your chauffeur or something…" Zexion muttered.

Riku smiled. Even though the bookworm was only doing this because Demyx promised him they would go past second base if Zexion would drive them to the parking complex and picked them up after the movie, he was still grateful that his mom would'nt have to drive them…or worse, Leon.

"We're here." Zexion muttered, while Demyx skipped out of the vehicle. Riku took a deep breath as he stepped out. Checking his hair for the hundredth time to make sure it was perfect. He did a once over at his outfit. He was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck along with jeans and gray converse. Casual, but nice. Thankfully he got to keep his hair the way it was since Demyx came over with the hair gel…

"Come on…" Zexion rolled his eyes and started dragging the silveret into the building.

**(~)**

"They're here!" Xion said when she opened the door for the trio that walked in.

"Just putting on the last touches!" Random's voice called from Sora's room. Roxas was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels when Demyx landed next to him.

"Hey, guys. Oh, and Riku, prepare yourself." The blonde smirked.

"What do you-"

"Riku." A low voice stated.

Riku looked up to find a very intimidating Leon crossing his arms. The dark-haired man was wearing some type of bike jacket with a white shirt underneath and leather pants.

"Sora better have a good time with you. And if he comes back with any injuries…"

"You mean from them doing it in Zexion's car?" Roxas voiced, before being smacked by said boy.

Despite unwanted voices from the peanut gallery, Leon looked just as intimidating. Riku believed he would probably die under the lazer-eyed gaze he was under…

"Mr. Leon! Are you wearing those leather pants I suggested?" Random's voice was heard, which broke the silence.

Leon started looking down. Riku thought he could see red on the man's cheeks.

"…Yes…" Leon mumbled, though nobody could hear it.

"Oh! You are! Good! They show you're figure nicely~!" Random's voice could be heard clearer as she stepped into the living room next to her was-

"H-hey, Riku." A soft voice spoke.

Riku's mind sounded a bit like this at the moment…

_982348wurkdjooff09i324-09538ti-93423=wootHolyfreakingshitSora!_

Sora was dressed in the long sleeve blue shirt and blue skinny jeans with bulky black skater shoes. It appeared that his eyebrows had been slightly plucked and his eyelashes looked even longer (mascara dudes. XD), and dangling around his neck was a silver necklace.

Well, he looked freaking hot.

"H-hello…" Riku replied.

Demyx and Xion were 'awww!'-ing, Zexion and Roxas rolled their eyes, Leon just muttered "they put makeup on him?" to himself, and Random produced a camera.

"Okay! I need a photo of this moment!"

"Rand!" Riku groaned.

"Oh shut it. I'm doing this so that future generations can look back on this happy time and…blah blah blah just put your arms around Sora's shoulders and smile, dammit." Random said as she held the camera up and zoomed in.

Both teens did what was asked (ordered) of them, having blushes on their faces.

"Now off you go~!" Random chirped and waved.

Leon muttered a goodbye as he stalked out, giving Sora a can of mace to put in his pocket "just in case".

"Come on, we're burning moonlight." Zexion muttered under his breath as he jingled his keys and walked out the door.

"Take care of my brother, you here?" Roxas walked up and hugged Sora while looking seriously at the silveret.

Riku nodded. "Will do." Before taking Sora's hand and walking out the door, Roxas closed the door behind them and sighed.

_I should feel happy for Sora… but why do I feel like crap?_

(~)

"I'll be back at ten. If you're late, then you're stranded." Zexion muttered to the two before zooming off.

"…Demyx promised past second base, didn't he?" Sora voiced.

"Yep." Riku nodded.

Then for a weird reason, they started laughing.

"Random forced you to play her dress-up doll, right?" Riku said between gasps.

"Uh-huh~!"

"Wow, only our friends…"

"Only our friends…" Sora sniggered.

The brunette opened his eyes when he felt a hand wrap around his. He looked up and blushed.

"You really do look amazing." Riku smiled.

And you look amazing every day…

"Really?"

GAH! I said that out loud?

"Yeah, but thanks for the compliment. Come on, let's go get something to eat before the fan girls start coming." (…*hides video camera* *whistling innocently*)

(~)

Demyx was being forced down onto the couch, Zexion on top of him, who was kissing down his neck.

"Zex-ah~! Mmm-!" Demyx was cut off when the slate-haired teen began to shove his tongue into the blonde's mouth. After they broke the kiss to breathe, Zexion resumed having his neck kisses and also had a hand up Demyx's shirt.

"You promised, Dem, and…I would like that promise kept…"

"B-but, late-aaah!" Demyx moaned when Zexion started pinching one of his nipples.

"No, now…"

"*Click*" The simple sound echoed through the living space, until a feral scream.

"DAMMIT, ROXAS! It was just getting to the good part!" Random screamed.

"I'd rather not have someone commit passionate love on my couch, thank you!" Roxas yelled back.

Um, guys…?" Demyx voiced. While Zexion slumped beside his boyfriend, sighing.

To break the fight, a knock was heard at the door.

"Ah! He's here!" Random said.

"Who's-" Roxas began, before he saw his other female best friend.

Xion walked out of the bathroom in a pretty blue blouse and black skirt, she was wearing black lace up boots for her feet and the few strands of hair that usually got into her face were pinned back, smoky eye shadow was added on her eyelids along with some mascara and pale pink lip-gloss.

"X-xion…?" Roxas's mouth dropped.

Xion smiled shyly, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "H-how do I look?"

"If you weren't my best friend, I would do you." Roxas replied, in the nicest sense.

Meanwhile, Random skipped to the door and opened it, revealing a slightly flustered Sato. He was wearing dark wash pants and a white button down shirt, his looked like he tried to put a comb through it and slightly failed, but still looked good.

"H-hi." Xion waved and smiled to the boor at the door, who looked like he just turned three times redder.

"You…wow…" Sato said.

"Alright, let me get a photo of you two!" Random chirped, before dragging them closer together. "Say cheese!"

Xion giggled and had a small smile on her face, while Sato was glaring at Random, his face getting redder.

"We should go." Sato muttered, grabbing hold of Xion's hand.

"Oh! Right, call you guys later?" Xion said back.

Roxas and Demyx waved, in momentary shock, while Zexion returned to the book he was reading, and Random had the biggest grin, spreading from ear to ear.

"Every detail! I need to know if I have to kick Sato's butt into next week!" Random said.

Sato 'saluted' to the blonde girl and smirked before both black-haired teens walked off.

Random closed the door. "Ah…they grow up so fast…"

"Wait! Sato and Xion?" Demyx finally found his voice.

"Duh, they've liked each other for ages." Random said.

"But they finally asked each other out!" Roxas voiced. "I didn't expect that they would…"

Random shrugged and smiled.

Zexion looked at his watch. "Well, we should get going if we want to pick Riku and Sora up, Demyx."

"But we still have-!"

Zexion put a finger on the blonde's lips and whispered in his ear…

"Night, guys! Don't get pregnant!" Demyx yelled back as he pulled Zexion behind him.

Both remaining blondes blinked, once, twice, then three times.

"…What the hell did he mean by that?" Roxas said.

"Oh, I'm staying over." Random said.

"Ohhh…wait, WHAT?"

(~)

"I'll take you to your seats~!" A hostess said to them, before sitting them at a table in the middle of multiple families, smiling especially at Riku.

"Can we have a more secluded table, please?" Riku said, wrapping an arm around Sora, who cutely scowled up at him. The hostess slightly gaped and turned red in embarrassment.

"U-uh, of course…"

They were seated in a nice booth in a quieter part of the restaurant.

"Y-your server shall be with you momentarily…" The hostess said before handing them their menus.

Sora rolled his eyes. _I can't believe somebody tried to flirt with Riku already…_

"So, what'll you have? I'm buying." Riku smiled at the Leonheart boy, who blushed.

"N-no! I'll pay!"

"I insist." Riku smirked.

"I'm not going to be the girl here." Sora once again scowled cutely, and Riku had to restrain from tackling the boy across the table from him.

"We'll split it then, fair?" Riku said.

"Fine…"

"Welcome to the-Sora?" A waitress came to take their order who's mouth dropped. She was very pretty, with shoulder-length dark red hair and pretty blue-violet eyes and a black dress that showed her nice figure. Her cheeks were now a rosy red.

"Kairi? You work here?" The brunette said in shock, while Riku looked between them.

"W-well, yeah, Dad said I needed to get a job, and this one offers big tips-"

"Sorry about that, but you look great-!"

"T-thanks-"

"*Ahem*." The silveret said, before forcibly smiling at Kairi. "Excuse me, I think we're ready to order."

"R-right!" Kairi said, before getting out a notebook and a pencil. "What would you like?"

"I'll have the usual." Sora smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

"And I'll have whatever he's having." Riku said bluntly.

"Ok! Um, your drinks we'll be here momentarily. Bye, Sora~!" The red haired girl said before walking away. Sora crossed his arms, looking at the other teen.

"What?" Riku said innocently.

"What was up with that? She was just being nice."

"She was staring at you."

"So, that's what that stupid hostess did…" Sora grumbled.

Riku sighed and smiled, before bringing a hand up to stroke the brunette's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little jealous."

Sora tilted his head. "Jealous? Why?"

"Because I'm afraid somebody is going to come who you'll like better. Someone…like that girl." Riku said.

Sora smiled, turning his head and kissing Riku's palm, causing the silveret to blush.

"You should know by now Riku that I'm not that kind of person." Sora chuckled.

"Right. Sorry." Riku smiled.

"Stop saying sorry all the time, it's fine. Just know that I like you, a lot." Sora blushed.

Riku lifted his hand to hold Sora's underneath the table. "Know that too."

(~)

_"I wanted love, I needed love. Most of all, most of all…"_

_Why the heck am I feeling like this? I can't be jealous, can I? I mean, I'm not attracted to Riku at all, and, holy crap! No, defiantly not liking my brother like that, gross…so what am I jealous of? _Roxas thought as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"_Some one said true love is dead. And I'm bound to fall…bound to fall, for you."_

_It's because of those stupid dreams! Why am I thinking about that stupid firecrotch? _The blonde sighed. _I mean, he's an annoying pervert! With that stupid red hair that I bet he dyes, and those eyes…_

"_**Oh, what can I do? Yeah take my badge…" **_A soprano voice started singing along with the lyrics, but Roxas didn't notice…

_Those beautiful green eyes…no! Stop it, Roxas! Stop it!_

"…_**My heart remains…Lovin' you, baby child…"**_

_And like hell he would actually like me. He just wants to get in my pants… _The thought made the blonde's chest ache.

"_**Tighten up on your reigns. You're runnin' wild, runnin' wild…"**_

_Wait, the song getting closer…_

"…_**It's true." **_A voice crooned in his ear.

"WHAH!" Roxas blushed in surprise and sat up. "Random!"

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" The blonde girl smiled. Roxas groaned, but rolled over to give her some room. Random lay beside Roxas. "So, tell me what's wrong, and don't say there's nothing wrong."

"It's just…have you've ever felt jealous, yet you don't know why and it was totally irrational?" Roxas asked.

"Of course. Everybody can be jealous of someone or something."

"But what if your jealous of multiple people?"

"You mean Sora and Riku? And Sato and Xion?" Random said.

"How did you know?"

"Simple, I'm jealous too."

Roxas eyes widened. "B-but-"

Random laughed. "Don't worry, I don't have any romantic feelings for any of them. I'm happy that they're together, just…"

"You wish you could have what they have with someone?" Roxas sighed.

"They get to be with the one they care about…why can't we?" Random also sighed.

"Rand?"

"Mm?"

"You…don't like me, do you? In that way." Roxas held his breath.

The blonde girl started laughing before jumping on the other blonde.

"Wha!" Roxas blushed again.

"Don't worry, Rox, I only love you like a brother." Random whispered before kissing Roxas on the forehead.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks, Rand. What you said made me feel better, actually." He wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug.

"Anytime, Rox." Random whispered back. They could comfort each other, but both missed the arms of the people they truly loved.

**(~)**

"Th-that movie was hilarious!" Sora gasped as he and Riku were walking out of the theater.

"That scene-!" Riku said.

"Awesome!"

The two were holding hands and walking towards the parking lot where Zexion said he would pick them up.

"This was great…" Sora said happily.

"Yeah…" Riku replied, before aiming to kiss Sora on the cheek but the brunette turned making them have full lip-lock. Sora wrapped his arms around the silveret's neck and Riku wrapping his around Sora's waist.

After a minute they broke away. "C-come on…Zexion will get mad if we're late…"

"Right." Riku smiled and they continued walking until they reached a familiar SUV, but…

"…Why are the windows all fogged up?" Sora asked

Riku started rubbing his temples. "Oh for the love of…" And beat on the window until it was rolled down, the music was on full blast. A sweaty Zexion popped his head out.

"Whaaaattt?" He whined, sounding less calm and collected then usual.

"You promised to drive us back." Riku growled.

"Get a cab." Zexion said, throwing twenty bucks at them and rolling the window back up, giggles and smacking noises could be heard again.

"They're…in the car?" Sora's eyes widened while Riku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You think they could keep it in their pants until they got back to one of their houses but no…" Riku muttered.

Sora sighed and got out his cell phone. "I'll call Squall to pick us up…"

The phone ringed more than three times before a low voice grunted into it.

"What?"

"Squall, could you please pick us up? Zexion is… well he can't take us back.

A sigh was heard, before muttering in the background, like Leon was… talking to someone?

"Sure, we'll be over there in ten minutes."

"Wait, who's-?"

Leon hung up.

"Um, he's coming to get us. Though somebody is with him…" Sora said.

Riku sighed. "Sorry about this, Sor."

Sora smiled. "No problem, though, we won't be able to do more of what we were doing since Squall is coming…" He said with a hint of suggestiveness, but his face was turning redder.

"You can call Leon back to tell him you're staying at my house…" Riku whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. Sora shivered.

"R-r-r…"

Riku hugged the brunette close. "Don't worry Sora, I know you aren't ready for something like that."

Sora sighed in relief and leaned into the embrace. It seems like they could stay like that for all-

"**!" A car honked.

"I'm so-Squall?" Sora said. "This isn't your car!"

"Sora, Riku, get in." Leon's low voice ordered.

Both teens walked to the backdoors and opened them, looking to find a head of spiky blonde hair in the drivers seat…

_Oh my…_

"Where too?" The blonde said.

"You know where it is." Leon rolled his eyes.

…_**MR. STRIFE? **_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**So! Another pairing is revealed! :D**

**Kairi: I showed up~! :D**

**Roxas: …YOU PAIRED OUR BROTHER UP WITH MY HEALTH TEACHER?**

…**Maybeeee…**

**Sora: Wha-who-HOW?**

**All shall be revealed next chapter! Which shall be dedicated too…CLEON!**

**Fans: YOU'RE NEGLECTING AKUROKU!**

**Ack! I'm sorry fellow fan girls and boys! After next chapter, Akuroku-ness will return! There should be about five more chapters after the next one and an epilogue. Then, I might start working on a sequel…**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wasssuuuup? **

**Readers: …*throw tomatoes***

**Ack! Sorry! Got back into school, and friends like to drag me away from my wonderful antisocial time…and homework. CURSE THE HOMEWORK!**

**Cloud and Leon: *glaring at Melanie* …We hate you.**

**Melanie: Awwh! Love you too!**

**Random: *pops in* Melanie does not own Kingdom Hearts. She only owns me- HEY! I'M NOT OWNED BY ANYONE!**

**Warning: Yaoi. (Der.) And focusing on Soriku and Cleon. **

**Chapter 11: Well… that was unexpected.**

**(~)**

Once the car took off, all four males were completely silent, having nothing to say. Sora and Riku were in the back seats of the vehicle, still trying to wrap their minds around what was going on. Leon had on his stoic face, showing no emotion but a slight eye twitch.

"Where's your house, Riku?" Cloud asked when they stopped at a red light, breaking the silence.

"Uh, down Market Street. It's the white one on the left." Riku replied. While the blonde adult nodded. Sora began to glare at the back of his eldest brother's head, quite out of character for the plucky brunette. Even though he didn't look around, the darker brunette could bet all his savings that the heat forming on the back of his scalp had something to do with a Sora Death-glare con four. Both Riku and Cloud gave silent sighs.

When the car pulled up to a nice two-story house with white paint on it, Riku and Sora exited out the door and began. Leon was about to object, but the look Sora gave him made the man bite his tongue. Both teens walked up to the front porch, standing underneath the front door light. Riku rubbed the back of his head. "Was hoping for something a bit more romantic as an end to the evening," Sora sighed. Riku grabbed Sora's hand. "You sure you don't want to stay? You can have the guest bedroom."

The brunette gave a small smile to the silveret. "It's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Riku then leaned down, giving the brunette what he first thought to be a sweet peck on the lips, until Sora wrapped his arms around the other teen and deepened the kiss. After a minute they broke away, Riku giving a dazed grin while Sora beamed.

"Night, Riku." And Sora happily skipped back to the car. Leon was now shooting daggers at the older teen. Though as he felt the skin on the back of his neck began to prickle with heat as he walked through the doorway, Riku couldn't wipe the dopey look off his face.

**(~)**

When the car pulled into the parking lot of the Leonheart's apartment complex, Sora pushed the car door open and walked towards the front revolving doors without a word. Leon sighed as he got out, until a hand pulled him back.

"It's alright if you tell him." Cloud said.

"…No, it isn't." Leon squeezed the hand that was holding his back gently, before letting go. "I'll call you tomorrow to plan what time is right to pick me up."

"Why?" Cloud blinked.

Leon showed a small smirk. "Still need my motorcycle back. We need to… clean it before I bring it home."

The blonde blinked, before scowling and turning away, an evident blush creeping up on the bridge of his nose. "Tomorrow then. Seeya, Squall."

Leon's eye twitched at his first name. "Later, Chocobo."

Cloud's face turned beet red while Leon swaggered into the lobby. The blonde composed himself before driving off.

**(~)**

Sora opened the door to the apartment. "Roxas! ROXAS!"

Since he didn't hold the elevator for his brother, he was the first to get back home. _Let him suffer. _The brunette thought. But then looked around the kitchen/living room.

…Nobody.

"Roxas? Random? Xion? …Anybody?" Sora called out again, than began to hear music coming from his twin's room. He walked down the hallway cautiously, looking through the door crack…

"HOLY CRAP!"

That is what woke up Random and Roxas, making them fall out of the blonde's bed.

"Y-you-her-" Poor Sora looked like he just had a massive brain fart. _First Squall and Mr. Strife, now Random and Roxas? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?_

When Roxas saw Sora in shock, his eyes widened in realization. "SOR! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Sora paused for a moment, while both blonde's looked up at him from their place on the bedroom floor.

"…

…

…

…Oh." Sora said. Both blondes face palmed.

"Wow, Sora. Never knew your head was in the gutter like that…" Random muttered.

"Sh-shut up!" The brunette pouted.

Roxas got up on his knees, pushing himself off the floor, than helping Random up as well. "So, how was your date?"

Sora's face turned slightly red and he smiled, eyes shining. "It was… nice…"

Random cheered, while Roxas smirked.

"B-but that's not important right now!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Not important? What could be-"

"SQUALL picked us up! And driving the car was-!"

"Cloud Strife," A monotone voice said, Sora turned around and backed up beside Random and his twin.

"Strife? As in, Mr. Strife?" Roxas asked, while Sora nodded. Leon motioned with his hand towards the three teens.

"I'll explain, but first I'd like to be able to sit down in my own home." The elder replied as he walked down the hallway.

"I can go, if you guys want." Random said to the twins.

"No, it's fine. Come on." Roxas said as he walked out the door, Sora and Random followed. When they entered Leon was sitting in an armchair, rubbing his temples. Sora and Roxas sat on the sofa, while Random moved slightly away from the family meeting, perched on the kitchen counter.

Leon sighed. "Well…I guess it'd be best to start at the beginning, right?"

Neither Sora or Roxas spoke, just stared intently, Sora having his arms crossed.

"Very well…Let's see…"

**(~)**

_**"It all began a few months ago, back in October…"**_ Leon began, remembering the day quite clearly in his mind…

_Leon was beside a vending machine, putting in a dollar for his afternoon pick me up, which was a wonderful Snickers bar. It was a small pleasure that Leon allowed himself at least a few times a week. The machine, however, wouldn't compensate. Every time he put his dollar in, the dollar would be shot back out. "Come on…" The brunette growled, kicking the machine. He tried once again, but the damn thing wouldn't accept his cash! "You little…" He than began to shake the machine, until he heard a noise. "Huh?" _

_The young man walked across the hall, forgetting his dollar, as he was walking, he was 'accidentally' shoved by none other than Sephiroth Jenova. Leon glared, he had never liked the man much, there was a very strange vibe always coming off the Chemistry teacher. "In a hurry; Jenova?" _

"_Nothing that concerns you, Leonheart." The man replied calmly, before swiftly going on his way. Leon shook himself a bit, than he heard a sound…that sounded almost like… sobbing? The young man walked towards a room that had the nameplate "Guidance Counselor. Cloud Strife" on top. He knocked on the door, hearing a slight gasp and shuffle, before a low voice answered._

"_Come in," Leon opened the door, peeking through. Sitting at the desk was a man not much younger than himself. Despite sitting down, he could see the man was tall, though slightly stockier than himself, with spiky hair that reminded Leon slightly of his brother's, only it was even spikier, and blonde. He could also see that the man had bright blue eyes, that were slightly red and puffy. The man's clothes were also slightly wrinkled, giving him an all around disheveled look. "Can I help you." Saying it more as a statement than a question. _

'_Well, I can do the same thing.' Leon thought. "I thought I heard someone crying around here." The brunette replied. _

"_Well, I haven't seen or heard any-"_

"_Don't give me that crap. I can tell when people are lying," Leon said as he crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. The blonde man's eyes widened slightly, and he looked down. Silent. Leon sighed and walked over to the other man. "I'm guessing you're the new Guidance Counselor, Cloud Strife?"_

_The man nodded. _

"_Do you want to tell me why you're crying?"_

"_You wouldn't want to hear it. Its long and filled with angst."_

_Leon laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder, making Cloud look up. Leon rubbed the back of his head. "My last class got out twenty minutes ago, and my brother's are riding home with friend's, so I've got time."_

_A shadow of a smile, barely there, flitted across Cloud's face as the other man sat in the seat opposite of him as he began his tale._

**(~)**

_After that meeting, Leon began to be around Cloud as much as possible. What the blonde had told him of Sephiroth made the young man cringe, showing his instincts were right about the teacher, and making Leon want to protect Strife from harm. The blonde argued that he didn't need to be 'babysat', but since he had just started working at Traverse that year and his friends, Aerith and Zack, who had told him about the job were preparing for the arrival of their first child, the blonde decided not to bother them with his problems._

_"I can take care of myself." Cloud once snapped at Leon, but after a minute or two of silence, the brunette began to talk again as if nothing happened. Leon didn't know why he decided to become the other man's bodyguard. But every time he thought of stopping, his mind would flash back instantly to the first time he saw Cloud's face. So sad, so void of hope…it made him want to tear the one who did that to the blonde to pieces._

_Leon would suggest telling the police what was happening, but Cloud forbid it, saying Sephiroth would find a way to weasel out of it. So, Leon stayed. Until one day…_

_"No teaching today for you mister!" Sora announced after seeing how high Leon's temperature was on the thermometer. It was December, a few weeks until the start of Christmas break. He could see from outside his window that the roads were covered in muddy slush. Leon groaned, his voice sounding raspy._

_"I can go. I'm not that sick."_

_"Right, your just sweating like a pig because it's so hot out." Roxas said sarcastically as he put on his heavy winter jacket._

_"I called you in sick already, so you don't have to worry about your classes going wild." Sora said, trying to find his boots._

_"And Demyx's Mom offered to drive us to and from school after practice." Roxas yelled as he grabbed his lunch money from the counter._

_"Ok, I'm not letting that hippie get you two in an accident-"_

_"Don't worry, she's sober now!" Sora chirped as he put on his found boots._

_"We should be back around six, there's soup next to the stove for you."_

_"But-"_

_"Oh! Demyx called, they're here, get better, Squall!" Sora yelled back as the door slammed shut. Leon tried to sigh, but it came off more as a mucous-induced coughing fit. Leon wrapped himself in a huge blanket, and shuffled into the kitchen to take some cold medcine before collapsing on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. 'If I'm not there, Cloud… there's nobody there who can stay with him.' Leon felt himself began to panic, he tried to stand up, making the man dizzy and fall back down with a flop and a groan._

_"Dammit…" Leon growled, before coughing again. "I need to…" That was when his eyes began to droop. 'How the hell does cold medicine have this quick of an effect…?' Before falling unconscious._

**(~)**

_A small knock at the door was what awoke Leon. He looked through blurry eyes to the TV clock. '2:30, that's too early to be Sora and Roxas…' There was another knock, and Leon yawned and rolled himself off the couch, landing with a thud. "Ow…"_

_For the third time, a knock was heard. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Leon groaned as he made it to his feet, walking towards the door with the blanket around his shoulders. He opened the door to find a surprise. "Cloud?"_

_The blonde in fact was outside his door. Dressed in an all black winter ensemble, his head was still bare, and cheeks rosy from what Leon guessed to be the wind. Cloud looked slightly uncomfortable, shuffling his feet a bit. "You weren't at school today, I just came to see… if you were alright." Leon noticed the blonde's cheeks started to turn even rosier. Leon tried what he believed to be an encouraging grin, which turned out more like a sickly grimace._

_"I'm fine. Sora and Roxas just were being bothersome about me staying home…are you alright?" Leon asked._

_The blonde looked confused. "Yeah…"_

_"Good." The brunette said, before getting into another coughing fit. 'Just peachy…' Leon didn't notice Cloud moving closer until he felt a cool hand over his forehead._

_"Wow, you're hot."_

_"Thanks." Leon chuckled, making the blonde scowl._

_"Come on, I'll make you some tea. It'll help." Cloud put his arm around Leon's shoulders and moved him back inside. Leon thanked the gods that that hint of red in his cheeks only made him look more feverish…_

_**(~)**_

_"So… any plans for Christmas?" Cloud popped this question out of the blue to Leon the last school day before the winter holiday. It was out of the blue because the blonde rarely, if at all, asked a questioned. Usually he just stated or listened._

_"Not particularly," Leon gave a slight shrug. "Cooking dinner, being forced to watch Holiday specials, and still feeding Sora the dream that Santa Claus exists."_

_"I mean, with someone besides your family." The blonde said._

_That made Leon pause. "You mean…like a girlfriend or boyfriend?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_The Leonheart rubbed the back of his head. "Nope. I mean, I don't have one of those."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…Strife, you're starting to freak me out."_

_"…"_

_"…Strife?"_

_"…"_

_"…Cloud?"_

_"…"_

_"…*poke*."_

_"Yah!"_

_**CRASH!**_

_Leon groaned and opened his eyes, even though his fall had been cushioned by something soft, it still-_

_'…Something soft…'_

_Leon's vision was full of beautiful dark blue eyes. **'Shit!' **Leon's hands were planted on either side of Cloud's head, their legs entangled and stomachs touching. Leon felt his face began to heat up. "Shit, Cloud-"_

_"Mistletoe." Was what the blonde replied._

_"What-?" The brunette looked up to see, in fact, they were lying under a sprig of the famous Christmas tradition. '…Fuck my life.' "…Yeah."_

_Leon moved his head to stare at the man below him. The two were silent, only there breathing (or Leon's, it was starting to get faster.) could be heard. Leon gulped, trying to push up and off the blonde, before he was yanked back down by the front of his shirt, his face barely an inch away from Cloud's. "Squall…"_

_Leon's usual response would be anger or irritation at the uttering of his first name, but all it did was make him feel very warm. The brunette shifted, one of his arms wrapped around the blonde's, he moved his head down. Their lips connected._

**(~)**

"And that's it." Leon said. Sora's and Roxas's mouths were agape in shock.

"That's it?" Random said. "You cut it off at the good part, Mr. Leon!"

"RANDOM!" The Leonheart brothers chorused.

"Okay, okay…" Random pouted.

"So, that's who you've been seeing for the past few months?" Sora questioned.

Leon nodded.

"And the reason why you've been coming in at three AM?" Roxas put in.

…Leon facepalmed, but nodded.

"…Well, I guess we're okay with it." Sora shrugged, while Leon gaped.

"…Really?"

Both the twins nodded. "Yeah, we're happy that you found someone…"

Leon began to smile softly at his two brothers…

"Just, don't jump each other's bones while we're around. Okay?"

…Before face planting to the ground.

**Woot~! I'm back baby! And writing that gave me oodles of ideas! I might do special chapters in the series devoted to different pairings or character except for central one's. And also SECRET LOVERS~XD**

**So, yeah. And since I'm only one review away from 50...**

**...Whoever get's it first, I shall write a KH oneshot with the pairing of their choice! Yaaay! XD**

**And one final thing: Which character in the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts series should be Zexion's Dad? Please, need feedback. **

**Later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AEEEIII! Isorry! Isorry! *bowing profusely* Getting off my lazy butt now! XD**

**Yes. In a Review I just received minutes ago, the reviewer asked me for an update and HERE WE ARE. But this is kind of a filler chapter before the uh-**

**Random: Big shit.**

**Yeah, big shit is goin' down. Also, if you're a fan of the manga series Kuroshitsuji (English: Black Butler) WATCH THE SECOND MUSICAL (And the first if you haven't seen it!) on Youtube. It is awesomeness with a side of violence, crossdressing, and shinigami's doing the robot. Hm, after this, I might wanna-**

**Roxas: DON'T. EVEN. THINK ABOUT IT.**

**B-but-! Even though you both look nothing alike, Roxas as Ciel would be-**

**Roxas: N-O.**

**Axel: So, Disclaimer. Melanie doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, blahblahblah, don't sue her, blahblahblah, Roxas is a smexy beast-**

**Roxas: *death glare***

**Axel: What. It says so on the paper. **

**Roxas: *sigh***

**Chapter 12: Invitation**

**(~)**

"I can't believe I got an invite!"

"Lucky!"

"We need to buy a new outfit for it…"

"My hair's mess, I so need a trip to the salon before…"

Roxas listened to these exchanges of drivel throughout the classroom as he doodled in his notebook. It was mid May, the Talent Show and Prom were coming up in the next few weeks, which Roxas had no interest in. And also, with the end of an agonizing school year, for a select few (well, more like a select two hundred…)

Selphie Myers was having her annual end of year party. She was in a few of his classes and he knew her from elementary and middle school. She was also one of his twin brother's old friend Kairi's best friends. And to be frank…

The girl was loaded. Butt load rich. He was invited a couple of parties hosted at the Myers house before, but they never really appealed to him. Because one, if you went to one of Selphie's parties their was a highly possible chance of getting completely wasted, and two, Roxas didn't find having people you hardly know pressing their bodies against his to try and 'grind'.

Though this time, he wouldn't be able to escape…

"We. Have. To. Go." Random said as she flattened her invite on the table in front of the other blonde's face. Roxas sighed while Xion rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try, Rand. Roxas hates parties."

"I don't HATE parties… I just don't call listening to blasting music and having strangers offer you funny looking punch a good time." Roxas replied.

"But you don't know what you're missing, Rox! There music and food and games, and-" Demyx was blabbering on, until Sato rolled his eyes and covered the mullhawk boy's mouth with the back of his hand. "Mhhmmhmmm!"

"Come on, Roxas. They aren't that bad!" Sora trilled at his brother, Riku was sitting next to him, writing.

"What are you scribbling, Riku?" Olette asked the silveret.

"Oh, just this application for a sort of scholarship during the summer at Midgar."

"Scholarship?" Roxas asked, trying to move the attention from himself to Riku.

Riku nodded. "I have to submit my essay by Friday, or I won't be qualified to get in."

Hayner crossed his arms of his neck. "That sounds pretty cool."

"Sora, you okay with Riku being so far away?" Pence asked.

"Huh?" The brunette said, before smiling. "Yeah, Roxas and I are going to be in Destiny Islands this summer, so I don't want Riku to miss out on this opportunity."

"Destiney Islands?" Random said, before groaning. "Great… I'm gonna be alone…"

"What about us. Drama Queen?" Sato bluntly said. Random stared at her friend, before flicking his forehead.

"You'll be too busy with Xion." Random smirked as both dark haired teens blushed. Everyone laughed, even Zexion and Lexeaus, who usually remained silent, gave a raspy chuckle. The blonde girl faced Roxas once again. "You ARE going to that party."

"Why are you so bent on getting me to go?" Roxas groaned.

"I have my reasons." Random smirked. Roxas looked around the table, all eyes staring at him pointedly. _Too…much…pressure…!_

"…Fine." He growled, everyone doing cheers in their own way. "But I am NOT going to enjoy this!"

"Oh, I believe you shall." Random purred, before standing up from her seat and walking off. "See you guys later~!"

Sato watched as the blonde girl walked away, shaking his head. "This can't end well…"

**(~)**

As Random as walking down the hallway, she looked back and forth, before entering the art room.

"So, did you do you're part?" A soft voice said behind her, making the girl jump, before turning around and smirking.

"Duh. You?"

Namine smiled and nodded, both of them gave each other high fives. "Faze one complete!" The lighter blonde haired girl laughed daintily.

"Now for Faze two, get Rox and Axel in each other' pants!" Random cheered. Namine skipped over to the whiteboard, taking a red marker and setting up an outline of their plan…

TO BE CONTINUED…Yes, I know it's really short! Which is why I have included this extra!

**Bonus Chaplet: Random's Fear.**

**Demyx's House: Saturday Afternoon a few weeks ago.**

"Go, Fox!" Roxas cheered his Smash player on as he was battling with.

"Swallow him whole, Kirby!" Demyx yelled as he kept smashing the buttons of his Wii controller. Both of them were so busy battling against each other they never noticed-

Both teens' fighters had blown off the screen, leaving a smiling and waving Peach left on the screen as the timer ran out. Roxas and Demyx glared at a smirking Random as Peach as named the winner.

"This is why you should never call any Smash brother character 'weak'." Random said, superiority dripping in every word. Roxas rolled his eyes as he heaved himself up from the couch.

"Whatever. I gotta get home. Sora needs some help on his English project and he's too chicken to ask Riku." As the boy put on his shoes and grabbed his skateboard from the front hallway, he waved to his friend's before rolling off. Both teens played a few more rounds of multiplayer until the girl's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry." Random stated. Demyx got up from the couch and made a 'follow me' gesture with his hand. Both of them, with their socked feet slid their way into the kitchen, Demyx opened the fridge, not noticing the note that Dem's Mom left on the front of it…

"Woah! Look at this bowl of pudding!" The mullethawk boy said with big eyes, taking it out of the fridge and setting it on the table while he got spoons.

"Uh, Dem, you sure it's safe to eat this?" Random said skeptically as the boy took a spoonful from the bowl and lifted it to his lips.

"Oh, come on! It's only pudding, right?" And with that, Demyx took a bite.

**Half an hour later**

Random had taken refuge underneath the kitchen table as Demyx was, in a phrase, going completely insane. The boy was doing weird gymnastic moves, turning up the radio high and making horrible David Bowie impersonations. (He said "Dance water, Dance!" How stupid is that?)

While the mullet-hawk boy skipped off into the bathroom to play with the bubbles (which he called his 'friends'), Random made a dash for the phone, calling the one person she believed could calm Demyx down. Or at least restrain him…

**(~)**

Zexion sighed as he pulled up in front of his boyfriend's house. Random sounded quite agitated on the phone, begging him to come over and help Demyx. Once he heard the mullet-hawk's name, he speeded right over. As he was about to knock on the door, he found it was ajar. Pushing it slightly, the slate-haired teen walked into the house, looking at his surroundings. Than he felt a blur leap into his arms, a very err… unclothed blur…

"Zexy~!" Demyx trilled as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, either not realizing or caring that all that was covering him at the moment was only some suds that remained on his body from playing with his 'friends'. "What 'cha doin' here?"

Zexion felt the room start to get quite warm, before shaking his head, closing the door behind him and looking back down at the mullet-hawk. "Random called me over. Telling me, and I quote, that you had gone "fucking bonkers"."

Demyx seemed to wilt slightly at that. "All I asked was if she wanted to come and play with me!"

"…Play with you where, exactly?"

"In the little ocean I have in there, where all my friends are!" Demyx chirped as he pointed to the bathroom. "And then you can be a mermaid! I told her that when she got in, she could be a mermaid too!"

"And…were you naked when you made this proposition to her?"

Demyx nodded. "Yahuh!"

"I see…" Zexion replied, the room silent for a moment or so, before Demyx tugged on one of Zexion's bangs.

"Zexy? Wanna play in the ocean with me?"

"…"

"Zexyyyy, why are you-"

Before he was finished, the slate haired boy scooped him up, marching to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. After she heard the click, Random came out of her hiding place in the closet, clutching the note Demyx's Mom had left, then she walked out the door, ignoring the strange splashing sounds coming from the bathroom and sitting out on the curb to wait for Lexeaus to pick her up. Muttering to herself…

"Damn fucking pot pudding…"

**SEX ED CHAPLET 1: END**

**YES. YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST, PEOPLE. POT PUDDING. (Don't get any ideas) **

**I just decided to ruin another wholesome dessert for people. :D **


End file.
